Game of Absolution
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: The wizarding world is a play and Albus Dumbledore is the writer, director, and audience. Nothing happens that he doesn't know about. Prophecies, he wrote them, Dark Lords he made them, and chosen ones he uplifted them from mediocre wizards. Melchior is Albus's dark lord to be, his sister Rose Potter is the current and future chosen one. MA lemons OC gamer
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dragons, eagles, and serpents made of fire spiraled around a grandfatherly figure. The beasts set fire to neighborhood as the old wizard laughed. As he laughed, he pointed his wand at fleeing muggle families and the monsters of flame attacked. The old man moved in march with a invisible drum keeping an unstoppable pace. His robes billowed from the flames revealing a body covered in chains and tattoos. These chains and tattoos were golden and holy in nature. They were easily recognizable as tools used by exorcists to seal away powerful dark entities. As quickly as the robes flashed up to reveal the myriad of holy seals upon the headmaster Albus Dumbledore's body, they were hidden once more. A manic grin covered the Albus's face. His twinkling blue eyes locked on to mine as he marched.

"Melchior Nimrod a pleasure seeing you here." Albus said. I waited atop a nearby building but the old man's voice carried despite the distance and the roaring flames. I looked down on the headmaster waiting for him to reveal something of note.

"Dumbledore what is your business here?" I asked, even as I glared at the old man. He smirked and licked his lips. Something alien pressed against his skin only held back by the holy seals covering his body.

"I'm here for Rose Potter the girl who lived. You know the game Melchior even if you aren't yet my opponent." Dumbledore yelled above the flames.

"This isn't a game and I won't give you my sister. You'll have to take her." Dumbledore slashed his wand cutting the building apart under me. Using superhuman strength, I leap to the next building as a dragon made of flame crashed into me.

I screamed as it drove me into the next building. Upon impact the dragon exploded fire hot enough to melt rock scorched my flesh, evaporated my blood, and burned my bones black. Death wasn't so easy for me. A red aura surrounded the ashy remains of my corpse and my body quickly began to regenerate in a storm of red lightning.

"It seems the blood of others has done you well. How many times can I kill you Melchior before you stay dead?" I tossed a rock at the old man. The sound barrier broke as the rock reached insane speeds. I threw myself out of the building and fell down plummeting into the cool snow below. Just as I rose from the snow, icicles rained down impaling me, and killing me once again. Even as my health vanished, and my perk Vita Reservoir restored my health I was moving. Those flames were too hot to deal with.

I broke off a nearby telephone pole and threw it at the old man. The wood burst into cinders and the old man laughed before tossing another fire dragon at me.

"If this wasn't magical flame, I'd have already crushed you Dumbledore. Its too late now, Rose is long gone." I shouted in triumph.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I turned my head to see Rose. She was tall for an eleven-year-old and her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

"What are you doing fighting the headmaster? Mel are you out of your mind." I looked between the grinning headmaster and my pouting sister. My skin was already peeling from the proximity of the magical flames.

I drove myself between Rose and the headmaster. I'd protect her until the end. Red lightning flashed across my skin as I began to unseal my full power. My power was rising red bolts of lightning danced across my body as my blood magic reached new heights.

Just as I was ready to rip through the fiend fyre and fight the headmaster. I felt a sharp pain from my back. "I can't let you do it Mel. The world needs the headmaster. He's the only one protecting us." The headmaster laughed as I crumbled to the ground. My heart had been pierced by my own weapon. I'd given it to her as a last resort against the headmaster. Golden August stabbed me through the heart ripping away life after life. In seconds, I lost ten lives. She pulled my weapon from my back and tossed it beside me.

I reached my hand out and grasped Rose's before she could walk away. She stopped as I caught my breath. The wound from Golden August was slow to heal.

"Wait Rose don't go. Hogwarts will destroy who you are and replace you with an illusion." I yelled. She pulled her hand away.

"Its for the greater good Mel." Her eyes softened. "Good by brother."

I watched as Rose and the Headmaster left for Hogwarts. I had failed to stop fate

Chapter 1

**12 years before**

I remembered the twinkling blue eyes of my foe. He stood over me a stick in his hand. At the time my memories hadn't returned. All I could do was stare dumbly at the man in the star and moon covered robe. "This is for the greater good." The man said. He tapped the stick over my chest.

**Debuffs acquired **

** Bound Magic: Magic Attack locked. **

** Artificial Squib: MP Cost x4 **

I could never forget those words. Even through my blurry eyes, I could see the blue eyes twinkle. I heard him say 'This is for the greater good.' Those words were burned in my mind. Even as something in my chest stopped moving, expanding, and growing. A part of me was lost long before I'd ever used it.

Two years passed in the blink of the eye. My parents one James and Lily Potter were on edge. They were always like that. "Come on Mel use some magic. Make the toys fly, fly on your broom, pleas do something." James begged. I lowered my head in shame. Accidental magic was beyond me.

**Melchior Nimrod (Mel potter) lv1 **

** HP 100(+8/min)**

** MP 250 locked (13/min)**

** Class: Wizard lv1 +5INT +3WIS **

** Perks **

** Magic core: MP Regen x10 locked **

** Magic Body: +500% STR increase **

** Stats **

** STR 20**

** END 10**

** DEX 8**

** INT 25**

** WIS 13**

** CHA 5**

** LUK 5**

** Skills**

** Wizard **

** Accidental Magic lv1 (novice) locked **

** MISC **

** Climbing lv25 (intermediate) +3% x lv faster climbing speed**

I was a worthless wizard. "The mediwitch said he had magic in him, he just has to want to use it." Lily said. That was months ago and now she was showing. In this story I wasn't the chosen one. I was just an extra. Being born in August was a dead giveaway.

Yes, I was aware of the original tail of Harry Potter. That tale was no good here.

Why did Dumbledore bind my magic?

My childish mind wanted to say it was because he was jealous of me. I had the potential to become the most powerful wizard of all time. That was ridiculous, he couldn't have known what I was. I planned to pay him back regardless.

What did he want? What was his goal? Did he like to spread misery around? My father's eyes were filled with worry and dying hope.

I was a wizard in name only.

Now, I wanted nothing to do with the wizard class. I was sick of my father begging me to do magic. It was beyond me, I couldn't do any magic.

My focus was on my body. It's all I had left. Would it be out of character to ask my father to transfigure me some leg weights? This short time between now and their deaths wouldn't last long.

"Mother Leg weights please." I said. Lily gave me an odd look before transfiguring some rocks into the items. I ran around with them until they turned back into rocks. My body continued to grow stronger by the day. A big black dog joined me for most of my ventures. Whether it was climbing trees, jumping into streams, or running around the small cottage, I wasn't alone. All the while, I knew I was racing against time. I needed more power.

**Strength has reached 50 select a perk **

** Herculean: x2 lifting strength – items and equipment up to twice as heavy as your strength stat demands can still be used. Ranks 0/10 **

** Hulking: x2 physical damage – weapons, fists, and thrown objects deal double damage. Ranks 0/10**

** Each rank improves the perk. One rank point ever 10 levels**

** Reached 50 strength before the age of 10 reward **

** Buff Strength Prodigy: x3 Strength gains until age 10 **

I chose Hulking because I wanted to smash. There wasn't much time left and I needed more power. I ran and ate; my parents were busy my father no longer paid me much attention. He doted on my mother but otherwise had sunk in on himself.

I was a skinny three-year-old who ran outside and played in the mud. My body was hard as stone and bulging with impossible muscles. "Padfoot explore." I yelled every morning before I set out to play. My aim was to be strong enough to kill a dark lord at age 4. If I didn't have the dog father with me I'd punch boulders. For now, I settled for tossing them over.

**Endurance has reached 50 select a perk **

**Warhorse: x2 health – the term healthy as a horse applies to you. 0/10 Rank **

**Lead Bones: x2 Rad Resistance – survive nuclear radiation. 0/10 Rank **

**Endurance has surpassed 50 before age 10 **

**Buff: Endurance prodigy: x3 END gains until age 10 **

I chose warhorse and worked a boulder over my head. Holding it there, I dashed from side to side crossing my legs as I went. It was simple. I was three years old and I weighed next to nothing. Voldemort wouldn't see me as a threat at first. I could get into his personal space then break him. There was still the problem with aparating. It was just short-range teleportation. How well could the dark lord concentrate while missing a leg.

**Wisdom has gone up by 1 **

**WIS 14**

Sweat poured down my face as I danced from side to side. My thighs burned, and my lungs heaved. This was the problem with my system. I didn't have the gamer's body or mind. I had to exercise the old-fashioned way.

Rose Lily Potter was born crying spread through the house and my enemy visited once more. My glare never left the wizard as he crossed the threshold into my home. "James, Lily, Sirius its good to see you all in good health. Ah little Mel seems healthy. That's good." His attention moved swiftly onto Rose. "Will you allow me to inspect her just to be sure she's safe." Dumbledore asked.

"No," I shouted.

"Mel hush the headmaster is a good friend. Rose will be fine." James nodded his accent. Dumbledore swished his wand over Rose.

"Oh, dear this isn't good. I fear her body is frail." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean headmaster, what's wrong with Rose?" Lily asked. Her eyes seemed to glaze over at her words. Like it was a scripted line.

"There was recently a prophecy about a child born capable of defeating Voldemort. I believe Rose is that child. But she is frail we will need to perform a spell to make her healthier." His eyes turned to me. They twinkled with malice. Hidden behind them was something not human. I wanted to punch this old man until he was a bloody smear on my fists.

I tried to run but I was stopped by a flick of the old man's wand. His magic slipped through me and tore at my body. My limbs lost their strength my health bar was cut in half. The spell settled over me. I was less than I was before.

I stared down at my body. Half of everything I was, had been taken and put into Rose. "Thank you, headmaster, you've saved us again." Lily said.

"You are truly like a grandfather to us all." James said.

"You are a role model to everyone." Sirius shouted.

I looked back at Dumbledore who seemed to eat up the praise. "Why was I left as myself while they are taken over?" I asked.

The headmaster leaned down his blue eyes twinkling with a false light. His breath smelled of lemons and rotten meat. "There comes a time when I grow bored and for my amusement, I leave a child free of my network. You are the lucky child of this generation. Tom Riddle was the last. Have fun with that knowledge. Say high to Tom for me." I opened my mouth and closed it.

"I will destroy you." I shouted. Dumbledore chuckled at my words.

"You're a squib as far as the government knows. I'll convince your parents to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle. It'll be amusing watching you struggle to enter my world." Dumbledore said.

"You don't know who you're messing with. I am Melchior Nimrod, you will fear my name." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I like it better than Voldemort. Amusing, well Melchior Nimrod I'll be sure to have you listed as the next dark lord." Dumbledore said.

That was stupid, I should have kept quiet. This child body and these child emotions are messing with my decision making.

I worked my ass off for the next month forcing my body to do more. Padfoot had stopped going out with me after James and Lily announced I was a squib. They took Rose to Dumbledore to be Imperiused shortly after. Once Dumbledore took over young there was no need to set up a new curse. They would function on a script after that for life.

**Strength has reached 100 select a perk **

**Basher: +50% hand to hand damage 0/10 ranks **

**Breaker: +50% damage to environment 0/10**

**Strength has surpassed 100 before age 10 **

**Buff Genius Strength x10 gains for strength until age 10**

I chose Breaker. With my fists, I'd break everything he held dear. At 100 Strength my strength was 50. I hesitated to go into an instant ID. If I did Dumbledore may find out and take more from me. I needed the sweet spot between my parent's deaths and Rose going to Hogwarts. I needed to find a way to break this curse draining my strength and endurance.

After a hard day's training, I sat at the base of a tree beside a pond. My facial structure was changing. I was growing taller at an early age. My parents didn't notice. All my mother said when I walked out this morning was to be back by nightfall. Padfoot didn't follow me anymore. I hoped it was Dumbledore's interference and not my squib status. What was going to happen when Voldemort showed himself? I skipped a pebble across the pond sending ripples.

I was coming up on four

**Endurance has reached 100 select a perk **

** Vita Reservoir: HP up to 10x HP and use it all at once 0/10 rank **

** Planned Health: Perfect health up to 100 years old. **

** Endurance has surpassed 100 before age 10 **

** Buff Genius Endurance gain x 10 until age 10 **

I chose Vita Reservoir. I used my useless health regen to fill up the reservoir.

Along with a lack of care, they didn't pay attention when I found my way into the library. My mother had already gone through hundreds of books about various rituals. I didn't know if it was the imperious or her own will shining through. Either way I read over her notes. They were short hand gibberish, but the titles were easy enough to find. She had borrowed a few books from the black library through Sirius. The Belgor Vile's Written Apprenticeship of Blood Magic. I took a few sheets of parchment and a quill and began taking notes.

There was freedom in loneliness. If I were a normal human child, I'd probably become a psychopath. I took a sharp bladed quill and stabbed it in my hand. The pain was sharp enough to send a trimmer through my body. It wasn't the hate of Dumbledore that kept my concentration going it was the thought that I was finally going in the right direction. I wrote the simplest symbol I could think of on a nearby tree.

When I was finished an ugly smear of a triangle covered the tree. It might have been a trick of the light, but for a second it glowed. Why a triangle? It was said by Nekola Tesla that if you understood three, six, and nine you understood the universe

As the wound in my hand healed, I thought about it. The triangle represented three points. Each was an extreme that was unhealthy for society. Some saw the triangle as a representative of stability, freedom, and equality, so did I. I used it to remember there were always more than two sides to anything. Symbols were meant to represent several things.

I saw this battle as a fight between me a Dumbledore. Voldemort saw this battle as a fight between him and Dumbledore. I was no different than one of Dumbledore's followers to Voldemort. To Dumbledore saw this battle as a game and saw no difference between Voldemort and me. To me there was little difference between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

**Skills unlocked **

**Blood Magic lv1 (Novice) +1% effect x lv **

**Spells **

**Blood Trichotomy – Place three opposing effects on an object. **

**Cost -100HP**

**Blood Dichotomy – Place two opposing effects on an object **

**Cost -100HP **

**Blood Drain – Absorb the blood of the defeated recover HP and +1% chance to absorb stats. **

With this I finally had some wiggle room. All I needed was blood and I could gain the power needed to put both Voldemort and Dumbledore into the ground.

For the next few months, I wasn't allowed out of the house. "Its Dumbledore's orders its too dangerous to leave the house." James said.

"Couldn't we flee Britain and not fight at all. Would he follow us across the sea?" I asked.

"Dumbledore said we were safe here. Its too dangerous to leave the house." James repeated. I opened my mouth and closed it. "You've grown up quickly to speak so well at 4 I'm impressed." James said. He conjured a jumping toy and turned back to his paper. I looked at the thing in disdain.

I turned to see Rose on the toy. Her chubby hands picked it up and shook it to death. It reminded me of the old cartoon with Hercules killing the snakes in his crib. Without my strength she would be no stronger than a normal child. Even now I could feel her leach away my power. I took a breath it wasn't her fault.

One night the wards went down. "Lily its him, get Mel and Rose out of here I'll try to hold him off." Lily grabbed Rose and ran for the room upstairs to the sacrificial ritual. I remained, I closed the door to the library and drew a triangle on the door. Conception, Life, and death lit up the frame. The door held a knew life animated by blood magic. The blood Trichotomy glowed brightly as the door held itself closed.

**Vampire Door lv1 **

**HP 300**

**Highest Stat END **

I moved dumping every book I could find into my inventory. Decades of potter lore, history, and secret family magic covered the walls. Even Dumbledore couldn't step into this room. James couldn't take books out. My inventory was a loop hole. The door burst open to reveal wormtail. "Hello Mel, come here to your uncle worm tail. I'll send you to be with James and Lily." I walked over to him slowly. "That's it that's a good squib." My hand moved like lightning snatching his want away. He reached his hand forward to take it back. I caught his hand with mine and ripped through the flesh.

He screamed and punched me in the face repeatedly trying to get free. I said two words, "Blood Drain." The blood that dribbled from his wound flowed into my skin.

"Mel stop, you're killing me." He shrieked as his skin shriveled. His veins popped out before he fell to his knees. Before his life left him, he was sobbing. It made me feel happy. I was overjoyed to finally kill a traitor. The euphoria from killing with blood drain was just a bonus.

**Dexterity has increased by 10 **

**DEX 55**

**Dexterity has reached 50 select a perk **

**Sprinter: x2 speed 0/10 rank **

**Regenerator: x2 health regen 0/10 rank **

**Dexterity has surpassed 50 before age 10 **

**Buff Dexterity prodigy 5x dexterity gains. **

I selected Regenerator and finished steeling the whole Potter library. Then I opened the door and sped out of the library and towards, the nursery. A green light flashed, and my mother fell to the ground a corpse. "Ah, good of you to join us. Melchior Potter, the squib of house Potter how shameful." I dashed forward only for a green light to catch me in the chest. Vita reservoir took over and refilled my HP completely. It caused me to stumble and I let myself fall. I held my breath and waited.

"Even for a squib that was pathetic." He turned his back and I moved forward. Voldemort turned his head to see me not moving. I waited, and he went back to the crib. "Rose Potter they thought that you would be the one to defeat me. I am the greatest dark lord in history." He stopped his words and settled down. His physical demeaner changed. "Wormtail is dead and none of my followers are here. Albus you are one sick fuck. I must kill a baby for your break and circuses. I swear that I'll find a way to bring you down." He looked down at Rose.

"I'm sorry child. You're not really my equal. To Albus this is a game of high stakes poker. Can he get an untrained slave in the right position to kill me? Whether you succeeded or not it doesn't matter. At least I can put you out of your misery painlessly." Melchior moved and grabbed for Voldemort's ankle. "Petrificus Totalus," Voldemort muttered. "I'm more than old enough to know the old pretend you're dead trick."

Green light flashed from his want and struck in the face. Then it rebounded and hit Voldemort. "Well played old man." He said before bursting into black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A Terrible Rotten Day

Rose was crying, and I was still frozen on the floor. Voldemort's spell hadn't worn off after an hour. Sirius walked through the ruined house. "No, James, Lily, Mel it couldn't be you were supposed to be safe. I gave up everything because he said you'd be safe."

"Padfoot," Rose cried out it was her only word. I struggled against the spell. If only I could move, I could get up and take rose away from this place. An ID would be better than here. I had no magic to battle Voldemort's it was all locked away behind Dumbledore's spell. Sirius picked Rose up from her cradle and left.

"Its ok Rose, I'll make everything better." Sirius whispered.

Hours passed, and Dumbledore appeared. "Ah Mel it seems Sirius failed to notice you were still alive." He kicked my body over. Then stared down on me with his twinkling blue eyes. "I fear Tom still lives. I can only guess how." The old man said with a twisted smile. "My boy, it seems more must be taken from you to ensure the chosen one's destiny. I've already filled out the paper work. As a legal squib you really don't have a right to your magic core."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "I apologize, I should say Rose's second magic core. By arresting its growth from the time, you were born, I kept it from developing an attachment to you." Dumbledore pointed his wand to my chest. When he lifted it, I felt like someone took a battle axe to my psyche. A chunk of my mind was being shorn off it was a part of me that was instrumental.

**Debuff**

**Stolen Magic: -100%MP **

**Magic Weakness: Magic damage taken 5x**

**Damaged Life stream: -10% health -50% lifespan **

A smile covered Dumbledore's face. The twinkle in his eyes grew brighter. "I want you to hate me Mel. Every morning, I want you to curse my name. Every night dream of this moment. I took from you everything. You have nothing, you are no longer heir to the Potter fortunes, you have no magic, and I've shortened your life span. Now, I'm going to put you in an abusive home with your sister." He flicked his wand drawing a bright ball of energy up from my chest and into a rune covered box.

The old man placed his hand on me and dragged me along to number 4 private drive. "Headmaster, I have Rose, she's here. What are we going to do with her?" Dumbledore waved his wand over Rose's small form.

"Ah, it seems her magic was damaged by her ordeals. Not to worry, I have just the remedy." He pulled out the box with my magic inside. With a wave of his wand the box opened, and my magic floated just out of reach. It floated to Rose and sunk into her chest. She barely flinched as she took my magic.

"That's amazing sir. Is that the squib?" Hagrid asked. The giant grabbed me with his big meaty hand. He easily lifted my frail body in the air.

"I hesitate to say it but. The child has been known to bully Rose out of jealousy. Now I'm going to write a letter for the Dursleys out of earshot." Dumbledore said. I knew what was going to happen but there was no way to brace myself.

The half giant shook me like a rag doll. On his face was a look that said it all. Hagrid didn't have much self-control. He was quick to give into emotions and now that emotion was murderous rage. "Now listen here you squib. I'll be back to check up on her. When I do if there is a hair damaged on her head, I'll make you." He shook me again and I didn't get the rest. Hagrid tossed me on the ground, I laid there with my face in the dirt.

This could have been because Dumbledore couldn't steal the Potter library. Maybe he thought it was in the Potter vault. Well I had a lot of research to do. If I could cut my connection with Rose and restore my strength and endurance that would be good. I just had thousands of volumes to look through. Worst of all Dumbledore cast his spell silently. I didn't have a reference to go on.

"Finite Incantum, there you are Mel. I hope you enjoy your time with the Dursley's" I saw the elder wand in his hand and shot my hand out at lightning speeds. Just when it seemed, I could take the elder wand and snap it. A heavy kick knocked me against the door. I shook disoriented. "Thank you Hagrid it seems Mel isn't thankful to me." Dumbledore said.

"He's a squib headmaster jealous thing they are." Hagrid said. My body shook blood pooled in my mouth. Clearly, I wasn't fast enough. Maybe I should have taken the perk that doubled my speed. I could have deprived him of another weapon. That kick would have killed a normal boy.

My skin was still flush from my latest kill and I felt ready to fight. If I could make them bleed, then killing them wasn't impossible. "Oh, Melchior Crusio." Dumbledore said. Pain like he'd never felt before coursed through his nervous system. It didn't stop after a second or 5. He counted to ten and eleven. The pain kept coming, his body shook, and it stopped. "This has been a joy Mel. If you say anything Rose will suffer." Dumbledore laughed like he just told a joke. "Goodbye." Dumbledore took hold of Hagrid and they vanished.

I remembered when Petunia picked Rose up and Vernon dragged me inside. "Their freaks I'm sure of its Vernon just like my sister." The rotund man looked me over with empathetic eyes. Then he looked at Rose. A baby girl with a bloody wound on her head.

"Pet, their children. We'll raise them to be upstanding British citizens." He looked me in the eyes. My body was still shaking adrenaline continued to pump through my body. "Are you able to talk about it?" Was I able to talk about this insane situation? No. Was I able to fabricate a story, maybe?

"It happened too fast. He killed dad, then mum, and he aimed his wand at Rose. There was a flash of green then he exploded into black smoke and the house fell down." I said. Was that too much for a 4-year-old. I didn't know. I was tired of acting.

They took Rose upstairs while I washed myself in the bathroom. I took out a change of clothes from my inventory and got dressed. "Where did you get the cloths?" Vernon asked.

"My inventory uncle. I always keep spare clothes in case I get dirty." I said. He grunted.

"That sounds handy. Do all mages do that?" I shook my head.

"I don't have a magic core. All I can do is heal fast and store things. I'm what's called a squib." I said. I looked down feeling embarrassed. Some feelings weren't fake. I was shamed forever by Dumbledore. There would be no reclaiming my place in wizard society. The Weesleys would talk pitiably about me. The Malfoys would mock my existence. Even Hermione Granger would think of me as lesser.

"What about Rose what can she do?" Vernon asked.

"She has two magic cores. Rose can probably do anything." I said. That wasn't true. She was just as powerful as two wizards. Magic cores had to have a limit. Wizards weren't that powerful in the books or movies. But this wasn't a book or movie. Dumbledore could clearly extract magic cores from children. Who could stop him from harvesting them whenever he wanted?

I didn't like this situation. I needed to get rid of this wizard class. It was nothing more than an anchor weighing me down.

**Melchior Nimrod (Mel potter) lv1 **

** HP 1,500(+110/min)**

** MP 0 **

** Class: Wizard lv1 +5INT +3WIS **

** Perks **

** Magic Body: +500% STR increase **

**Regenerator: x2 health regen 0/10 rank **

**Breaker: +50% damage to environment 0/10**

**Warhorse: x2 health 0/10 Rank **

**Hulking: x2 physical damage Ranks 0/10**

**Vita Reservoir: HP up to 10x HP and use it all at once 0/10 rank**

** Stats **

** STR 450 (225)**

** END 300 (150**

** DEX 55**

** INT 25**

** WIS 14**

** CHA 5**

** LUK 5**

** Skills**

** Wizard **

** Accidental Magic lv1 (novice) locked **

** Blood Mage **

** Blood magic lv3 (Novice) +1% effect x lv **

** MISC **

** Climbing lv25 (intermediate) +3% x lv faster climbing speed**

**Spells**

** Blood Magic **

** Blood Trichotomy **

** Cost 100HP**

** Blood Dichotomy **

** Cost 100HP**

** Blood Drain**

Eventually, the house calmed down and I stood up. There was an ID goblin close enough to this house to access. It was perfect. I activated the ID and vanished from the world.

Water dripped from the ceiling splattering into otherwise stagnant pools. Cold air swept in behind me a contract to the hot and humid air of the cave. The only light in the cave was from a torch. A wooden sign was bolted into the wall. The words were crossed out and a goblin's face was drawn in the center of it. Rubbish littered

Green rats crawled on the ground without fear. Each was only lv1 at the most perfect for what I had in mind. Just behind me was the sun lit exit of the ID. This cave was built like a classic dungeon. The lower I traveled towards the bottom the stronger the enemies. That's what I assumed, but I had no proof just a few rats.

I snatched up a rat goblin or goblin rat and smashed its head. The other rats hissed and attacked. I smashed them with my hands and feet killing them quickly. They weren't worth draining. Taking out my bladed quill, I stabbed into my hand and wrote a triangle on each rat. Hunger, blood, and store formed their blood trichotomy and created a new life within the rats. They opened their beady red eyes and scrambled off into the darkness. Their new purpose was to drain blood for me.

**Blood Bank Rat Swarm lv1 **

**HP 100(+20/min)**

**Highest stat DEX **

I made my way through the first section of the cave to see the rats swarm a goblin with a club. The small green creature shrieked as the rats struggled to cling to him and bit him repeatedly. He'd only managed to kill two rats before they swarmed him. I took a step forward wrenched the club from his flailing hand and tapped him gently on the Adam's apple. The bulge his throat closed his wind pipe and his flailing grew more frantic before slowing down. The rats settled on the body to feed.

While they fed, I noticed the triangle on their bodies glowed crimson. Red lines of blood magic slowly stretched through their bodies. After a few minutes of feeding the goblin's body went still. I approached the body and drew another triangle on the goblin's forehead. Then I placed the club beside the creature. The goblin's eyes opened crimson red like the rats.

**Blood Bank Goblin lv1 **

**HP 100(+100/min)**

**Highest stat DEX**

**Class level up **

**Wizard lv2 +10INT +6WIS **

**Player has no mana to learn wizard skills. **

Even as I felt my mind clear, I knew I couldn't go on as a wizard. I needed to get rid of that class today. I looked down at the rats that had died. Blood gathered around the Blood Trichotomy. I dipped a hand within and quickly absorbed it. The other two blood orbs quickly flowed to me.

**Blood Magic lv5 **

**New Spell **

**Reclaim Blood – All blood that belongs to you returns. **

The rat corpses became dried out husks and quickly crumbled to ash. It seems one extra life was all they could get. I sent the rats out to collect more of their brethren or breed. Rats were rats after all. I ordered my goblin slave to find more goblins to come here. I sat on the ground and took out an old dusty book of curses.

My goblin died soon after he left while my rat swarm returned with another 100 rats. It seemed all my rats had to do was kill the alpha rat of a swarm to take over. I drew my triangle on the other rats making use of my vita reservoir to refill my HP.

I looked down at the massive swarm of blood bank rats. "Attack the weak, the sickly, and drain them of blood. Then bring me their corpses." The swarm took off and I sat down to continue my work. An hour later they returned with three goblin corpses. More rats had joined their group. I added my blood trichotomy to each one.

**Class level up Wizard lv5 +25INT +15WIS**

**Blood Magic lv7 **

**Drops **

**$10 **

**1 Trash Health Potion**

**1 Trash Health Regen Potion**

**1 Trash Strength Potion **

**1 Trash rusty dagger 10 – 15 PHYS DMG **

Water continued to drip from the ceiling as I turned a few pages. After a while, I closed the book. This was worthless. I should have known from the start that I'd have no luck. Maybe if I had 1000 luck. I could have found the tomb I needed on my first try. As I was going now, I wouldn't find it even if I saw it.

I pulled the dagger from my inventory and looked it over. It was covered in rust. The steel wasn't steel. It looked to have been made from melted coke cans. The coke-cola logo on the side of the blade was a dead giveaway. To top it off, it was a flimsy if sharp weapon. I might be able to use it three times before it snapped.

Bending my knees, I placed my fingers on the hard ground and stretched my calves. It was important to get loose before a battle. With that finished, I dashed forward at speeds no 4-year-old or adult could reach.

Half a kilometer down the cave I turned and stabbed a patrolling goblin. He looked surprised up until blood drain hit. His body dried up like a mummy before I pulled out the dagger. No stats from that one. It was a one in a hundred chance after all.

An arrow slammed into my chest knocking me back against a wall. The pain was quickly canceled out by adrenaline. I roared and ran in the direction the arrow came from. The arrow flashed, and I dodged it just in time to slam my fist through the nearest goblin's face. I pulled back feeling broken teeth. Its blood quickly flowed into me. I pulled the arrow out and watched the wound close.

**+20STR, +15END, +60DEX +20INT, +15WIS, +10CHA +15LUK**

**STR 470 (235)**

** END 315 (157.5)**

** DEX 115**

** INT 70**

** WIS 44**

** CHA 15**

** LUK 20**

**Dexterity has reached 100 select a perk **

**Shadowed - +50% stealth 0/10 Rank**

**Dead Eye - +50% accuracy 0/10 Rank**

** You have reached 100 dexterity before age 10 **

** Buff: genius Dexterity: x10 DEX gains **

Since I was using numbers, I chose Shadowed. It was better not to be found when leading an army.


	3. Chapter 3

Experimenting was the spice of life. Trying new things and getting new and interesting results made life fun and unpredictable. Blood Dichotomy could be any symbol with two sides. A V could become a blood Dichotomy symbol just as easily as a straight line. It was my own meaning in the symbols that defined them. Blood Trichotomy was the same. A triangle was one symbol. I could make that same symbol into a right, an isosceles, an equilateral, and scalene triangles. I've found that each type of triangle had a different effect. Whether consciously or subconsciously each variation was different in some way. What three ideas I infused the symbol with changed with the shape. Blood, Life, and store could turn a rat swarm into a blood bank rat swarm. A right triangle turned that same swarm into a vampire rat swarm. Changing that symbol into a scalene triangle turned that swarm into a parasite rat swarm.

It was through these experiments that I discovered what a parasite rat could do. They could imbed themselves into a living host at lv10. When merged with another of my horde, they could have multiple symbols.

**Intelligence has reached 50 select a perk **

** Business Sense: +50% success with merchant skills**

** Index: Knowledge Retention +50% **

** Intelligence has reached 100 select a perk **

** Hacker: +50% lv speed with Technology skills **

** Medic: +50% lv speed with Medical skills **

** Intelligence has reached 100 before age 10**

** Buff: Genius Intelligence x10 INT gains until age 10 **

I'd waited and stopped myself from choosing an intelligence perk so I could choose two at my next opportunity. I took both Hacker and Medic; both would be needed for what I planned. I wanted to make myself physically immortal. Screw Dumbledore and lowering my lifespan. I planned to create nanites and replace my physical body with synthetic parts. For that I needed both medical and hacker skills.

I didn't plan to make the nanites myself. No, I was going to make some money and start a company. I needed knowledge on both medicine and technology to make sure I knew what was going on. I didn't want some greedy scientist to take my immortality for himself. Business might have been better for my side plans, but I could level the skills myself. Buy low and sell high with some practice even I could do it.

**Melchior lv15 +75INT +45WIS**

** Class Wizard lv15 **

** STR 470 (235)**

**END 315 (157.5)**

**DEX 115**

**INT 120**

**WIS 74**

**CHA 15**

**LUK 20**

As with Intelligence, I held off on my wisdom perks just in case I needed to use two points at once. I planned to do that from now on. There was little sense in wasting points and losing the perks I wanted.

Speaking of loss, several of my vampire goblins died once they reached new territory. They died because the goblins further into the cave were different from those goblins near the entrance. The goblins who guarded the entrance wore rags, hefted bone clubs, and were primitive. Beyond the entrance, the goblins were better armed, larger, higher level, and formed groups. The goblins were stronger deeper in the cave.

Stronger enemies required a change in tactics. I had experimented with a multitude of different Trichotomies. One example was the parasite version. It was the key to combine two or more creatures. A creature made from multiple trichotomies had many advantages. They had higher stats, more health, and multiple functions. It was what I needed to turn the tide of battle.

I stabbed my quill into my palm and watched as blood dribbled up. I wrenched the quill free watching the blood rise and mold to the quill. The tool in my hand glowed with crimson power. This was magic but not my original magic.

The only thing magical about me was my blood. That was only because I drained Worm tail dry. His magical blood made a foundation that the blood of the goblins built upon.

With the stroke of my pen, I will continue to use goblins to build upon that foundation. I wrote a right triangle with my own blood as ink on the head of a deceased goblin. Crimson light glowed atop the goblin's head and small bolts of red lighting flashed across its body. The goblin's eyes opened crimson and glowing. With a thought I sent a lv15 parasitic rat to come closer.

The parasitic rats changed drastically after leveling up. At lv15 it was small, hairless, and covered in wrinkled hideous skin. Its bones were flexible like rubber and it could sneak through an opening the size of an American quarter. The triangle on its head glowed more brightly than most. Its greatest power wasn't its sneaking ability.

I snapped my fingers and it demonstrated its newest skill.

The rat leapt at the newborn vampire goblin and crawled through its mouth. The mass traveled down the vampire goblin's throat. In moments another triangle appeared on the goblin's head.

**Parasitic Vampire Goblin lv16 **

The goblin inherited the 15 class levels of parasite and added them to its single level in vampire. That wasn't the only change in the creature.

Its pale green skin turned pink and stretched down into wrinkles. "Goblin bend yourself." I ordered. The goblin's fingers bent back words in a manner that should have broke them. Instead the goblin was fine. It didn't lose health from stretching itself in odd ways. The creature twisted its neck all the way around like an owl's. Still it didn't lose any health. I called upon the blood bank swarms and ordered them to devour the Parasitic Vampire Goblin.

Once the flesh of the goblin was devoured by the gruesome rats. The swarm changed, three triangles appeared on their bodies and then merged together.

**Elite Blood Bank Vampire Parasitic Swarms lv30 **

The Elite Status of the swarms changed them more than the extra classes had. Potentially, their level cap had changed from 100 to 300. Making them potentially more powerful. Their individual levels averaged at 30 making them much stronger. Their Elite status made them larger. It made their forms more streamline. They were covered in pitch black fur and their eyes had intelligence in them.

With the new intelligence, I felt the need to give them new tactics. It took a few minutes for the orders to sink in but, I could tell the rats understood. With that understanding, I made my way deeper into the cave to bear witness to the rats and their use of my tactics.

A small group of rats broke off from the swarm and attacked a group of goblins wearing leather armor and wielding rusty weapons head on. The rats hissed and bit at the goblin's legs drawing blood and then one was hit. The others ran off while the last one fled slower limping.

A smile stretched across my face as the goblins gave chase. Six goblins ran down a tunnel after a bleeding limping rat. The second the goblins reached the true darkness away from their torch light the swarm attacked. Hundreds of rats smashed into the goblins biting and holding on to them. One of the goblins turned its back and tried to flee only to get piled up with rats. They dragged their prey back into the darkness. It was the darkness where the rats were at their strongest. Their red eyes and black fur made them appear demonic and uncountable. Taking the torch in hand, I put it out.

This new tactic worked for the next 20 attacks as I formed a mental map of the location. This area was the slums of goblin society. Shanty houses lined the place filled with small goblin families. None leveled higher than 10 in this place. This area only had around 200 warrior goblins within. My rats had trimmed that number down to 12. Yet, I was still hesitant to engage them in battle. One of my rats reached parasite class lv25 and gained a new skill.

The new skill was called Reproduction. I ordered it to use the skill immediately. Instead of choosing a corpse or one of the remaining warrior goblins, it broke into a shanty house. It dragged free a matronly goblin and pounced on her. It bit her repeatedly then left her. I watched for a time waiting for something to happen. I knew that no skill was weak.

In less than ten minutes the goblin's eyes glazed over. She rose from the ground and left for her own home. I snuck slowly behind her curious. As she moved, I followed her as quietly as possible. I had no sneaking skills and probably wouldn't get one until I changed classes. Then a shriek in a strange language stole my attention.

The goblin female had taken her children and was ripping open their throats and feeding upon them. Her stomach was beginning to bloat after she drained the first one. Then the goblin's character sheet appeared before my eyes.

** CockGobbler lv19 **

** Health 10,000(4000/min)**

** Class Goblin lv9, Elite Blood Bank Parasitic Vampire lv10 **

** Perks: Vampire Regen Rank0, Vampire Power Rank0, Parasitic Durability Rank0, Parasitic Dexterity Rank0, Blood Vault Rank 0 Elite Rank0 **

** Player Control: nonexistent **

** Stats **

** STR 50 END 100 DEX 40**

** INT 15 WIS 10 CHA 25 **

** LUK 13**

I watched frozen in place when I realized, I had no control over this creature. Its green ears paled as its bones cracked from the transformation. I grabbed the next goblin child and fed immediately. Absent mindedly, I felt my mouth water at the blood spilling over the floor of the shanty house.

As she fed, I drew closer careful to keep my steps silent. I followed my nose and held my rusty dagger in hand. Her last victim was a young goblin girl. She hesitated, her muscles tensed even as a long prehensile tongue stretched from her mouth and licked the child's face. This monstrous scene was something so terrible it was beautiful. The blood, the corpses, and the resistance against nature was admirable. I aimed my knife to the middle of the spine.

My knife shot forward backed by all my power and speed. Her spine snapped even as her body jumped too late to dodge my strike. Her eyes widened in surprise when I clamped my hand over her mouth. Blood flowed from her wound and mouth.

I wanted all of it. Whether it was what she had already devoured or her own blood I took it. There were no stat bonuses this time just the euphoria from adding her life to my vita reservoir. I dropped her corpse on the floor and looked down at her daughter. This one too, I stabbed my hand forward and stabbed into her throat. She drained away shriveling up into a corpse.

I withdrew my hand and to my surprise I gained some stats.

**S+5 E+10 D+12 I+10 W+8 C+13 L+20 **

**Class Wizard lv25 +125INT +75WIS**

**STR 475 (237.5)**

**END 325 (167.5)**

**DEX 127**

**INT 180**

**WIS 112**

**CHA 28**

**LUK 40**

**Wisdom has reached 100 select a perk **

**Spiritual: +50% gains spirit-based skills 0/10 Rank**

**Faithful: +50% gains from skills granted by a deity or belief 0/10 Rank**

**Anti-Mage: +50% gains from anti magic skills 0/10 Rank**

**Blood Economics: +1% chance for blood Drain to grant stags. 0/10 Rank**

**You have reached 100 wisdom before age 10**

**Buff: Genius Wisdom 10x wisdom gains until age 10**

I chose Blood Economics and Anti mage. Then I placed two rank points in blood Economics.

**Blood Economics: +7% Blood Drain skill gain chance Rank 2/10 **

That made the blood drain spell much more useful. Ranks were better than I thought. I was already most of the way to turning blood drain into an infinitely growing power. Somehow, I doubted I'd get much use out of it until I broke my connection to Rose. What was I going to do with my rat swarm when I left?

It would be annoying to have to remake the swarm after every use. I tapped the help menus and watched as a familiar storage option opened. I clicked on it and all my rats vanished. A card appeared in my hand. It glowed with a black and green background.

**Monster deck **

**Rat Swarm = 100+ rats **

**Elite Blood Bank Parasitic Vampire Rat Swarm lv35 x5.8**

**Goblin Army **

**Vampire Goblins number 12 **

**Blood Bank Goblins number x 5**

**Blood Banked **

**Blood stored 0.4 kiloliters **

**Drops **

**$40 **

**Trash Rusty Daggers x 12 **

**Common Rusty Daggers x 2 **

**Trash Health Potion x 3**

I returned to the real world and looked at the time. I'd left at 1:00AM and returned at 1:00AM only a second had passed on the clock. Time!

That reminded me of time turners a device wizard used to traverse time in a convoluted way. It broke the natural laws of time and space and allowed a user to change a timeline without creating an alternate universe. Basically, I used back to the future rules. It was also something, I hadn't thought about. Could Dumbledore have already found a way into the Potter library and taken any books that could help me. It wasn't impossible. I needed to research something. If I couldn't outright remove it, could I stop it from transferring from now on?

If I couldn't stop the transfer could I limit it to 10% instead of 50%. I was on the cusp of increasing my power to an insane level. What would be the point if the power wasn't mine to keep?

I settled in for a depression. Then I began to adjust to life at the Dursleys.

My first morning had been awkward. I stepped into the kitchen slowly waiting for something to happen. There was a change in the air. The air tasted like blood.

I made my way to the door. "Mel what are you doing?" Aunt Petunia asked. I turned to her then silently placed a finger to my lips.

"Something odd is happening outside. I think someone did something to the house." I said.

"The house, outside no you will remain inside. Its too dangerous. If something odd is happening, then you aren't going to inspect it. You will stay inside and eat breakfast." She waited for him to release the doorknob.

"Can I feed Rose?" I asked. She nodded gently and I abandoned my inspection for now. Blood magic was afoot there is little I could do about it now. It stank of the headmaster's meddling. Odds were, he was a master of blood magic.

I pulled Rose from her crib while Petunia picked up Dudley. I had another reason to hold her other than feeding. I could tell by her muscle definition. She was much stronger than a baby girl should be. Rose reached out and grabbed my wrist. Her grip had enough strength to crush Petunia's bones.

She tried to slap the porridge from my hand. Rose was clumsy even for a toddler her eyesight wasn't great it was her dexterity. She didn't take that from me, and it made her significantly weaker. I continued to feed and her study her physiology. Her body didn't look any different from a normal toddler.

I didn't look like a 4-year-old. My body was sculpted and muscled in an abnormal way. I was heavier than normal. Rose wasn't and I thought I knew why. Her magic, our magic combined infused her body. It enhanced her body without making changing her body.

I could feel my magic and her magic merged together. Though it was once my magic it was changing quickly into her magic. Even if I took it back now, it wouldn't fit with me. What Dumbledore took from me was gone forever. The question was, could I be ruthless enough to repeat Dumbledore's actions and take a child's magic for myself?

I could be ruthless. I drained a teenage goblin dry after I killed her mother. That was ruthless, but I did it while I was in the moment. Taking the magic from a newborn wizard or witch took premeditation. It took planning an accomplice willing to commit to the offal deed.

Who would I choose to commit such a deed with me? I'd kill any such accomplice just to rid the world someone so twisted. Planning to gain a new magic core wouldn't work, planning to limit the drain on my strength and endurance held potential. I gave Rose a last spoon full of porridge and took my seat. I ate my own food as I thought.

"Mel if you're done eating take your sister to the living room and find something on the tele to entertain the both of you." Mel nodded and took Rose to the living room and pulled out a random tome from the Potter Library.

**Inquisitor Randolph Potter and the First Heretic **

During the early days of the Inquisition. A wizard by the name of Randolph Potter whose father had been an actual potter. He joined the inquisition and hunted down rogue wizards rumored to have committed human experimentation. There was a healer who favored taking the good health of one man and giving some of it to an unhealthy person. This dark wizard had conducted many experiments to perfect this alternate path to healing magic. He could take the strength from knights and distribute it among the peasantry. For a price strip an entire village of their strength, endurance, dexterity, intelligence, wisdom, charisma, and luck giving those powers to their liege lord. One man could go on crusade with the combined might of nearly 300 people.

This blatant sacrifice of innocent people caught Randolph Potter's attention. Through a well-known spell at the time, he protected himself from the dark healer's talent and even cut the connections the dark healer established. Randolph Potter defeated the Dark Healer and that part of history had been forgotten. Oaths were taken to prevent healers from using their knowledge to steal the attributes of individuals and place them in themselves.

Since the first healer's oath it was decided that dark healers would be referred to as the first heretic. All healers who used their knowledge to do harm would be referred to as heretics. Though the knowledge that allows a wizard to steal the strength and endurance of another is known. The healer's oaths protect people from such dangerous spells.

Dumbledore obviously wasn't a healer and wouldn't have taken any oaths. What he did wasn't technically illegal. I was a squib, my rights in the wizarding world are about equal to a house elf. At least I know what he did now I needed to find Randolph Potter's book of grimoire. Odds were good that it wasn't in the library at the cottage. My father had only brought a portion of the Potter library. The other books are in Potter Manor far from my reach. I doubted the wards would recognize me without magic. I couldn't bring Rose there yet.

My eyes found Rose's bright green orbs. Even now I could see the glossed overlook of the imperius. The curse was damaging her young mind even now. It would reinforce good feelings when thinking about the headmaster. Such feelings would make it nearly impossible to convince her the headmaster was the real enemy.

Convincing her wasn't an option. I turned on a cartoon with a blob that teaches children to read. I turned a few pages and saw something interesting. It wasn't my favorite option, but it seemed to be compatible with blood magic. There was an entire ritual designed to shift the connection spell on to others. There were problems with the ritual.

The magic would only latch onto a source of strength and endurance equal or greater than my own. I'd have to chip away at the spell over years. Another problem with the ritual was its requirement for humans. I couldn't use familiars as substitutes, I needed to find people and use them. That meant it could take dozens of people. The ritual had other requirements as well.

In a few nights most of the requirements would be set. 3 hours before dawn during the new moon, I could shift the connection to 7 people. Another problem, if I grew stronger it could negate my progress, so I shouldn't go back to the instant dungeon for 4 years at least. That is if I manage to use the ritual every single time it's a new moon after 3 AM during the fall when magic wanes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling and the x-overs belong to their respective creators. **

**Author's Note: Hey I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Mel is male Rose Potter, is the fem Harry, and Dumbledore is the mustache twirling antagonist of this part of the story. For this part of the story, I wanted to keep to the theme life isn't fair. **

Rats, spiders, snakes, and the worms that crawl in the earth could be infected with blood magic. Writing upon them directly wasn't necessary. When my blood magic reached lv13, I gained sympathetic blood. Any creature lesser than my monsters could be infected with my blood magic. At level 10 Elite gave my minions the leadership skill. At vampire lv25 they gained the vampire sire perk. Then when parasite reached lv25 they gained the parasitic spores perk. At lv25 the rats gained the plague spreader perk. This combination allowed me to expand my control over the creatures of the earth. I couldn't infect humans, goblins, or wizards with the perks, skills, and blood spell successfully yet. I had a practically endless number of lesser creatures to do my bidding. That had to count for something.

With my eyes closed, I could see what my minions saw through sympathetic blood. That wasn't the limit of sympathetic blood. I could give orders to the entirety of my horde with a thought.

With my eyes closed and lying in bed. I could see my prey, seven men with three common traits. They were wizards, they were isolated from society, and they were predators themselves.

Thought the eyes and bodies of the rats, I followed them. I wasn't certain that the seven knew each other until today. They were together watching a group of tourists from Japan. 4 mothers, their teenage daughters, sons, and husbands. The groups of tourists had wisely decided to group together while visiting England. Unfortunately, they had attracted a nasty group of opportunists.

I had no interest in saving the group from their fate. Normal humans were worthless to me at present. Face the most handsome of the group and best dressed tailed the group. In a crowd he cast a silent spell on each of the woman. The spider in his robes was crushed after that and I saw no more of the incident.

I didn't know what would happen to the rest of the Japanese family. I knew that the 3 woman and their 6 teenage daughters were taken to a run down back alley. Charm magic was used to cast an illusion to hide a run-down factory. My rats had long since infiltrated the place.

They patrolled the winding halls of the upper floor, the gaping expanse of the work floor, and the couch filled nest of the seven wizards. A few books lined the shelves molded and dripping from a hole in the roof. The building could be as old as the industrial revolution in London. Though it still stood, it looked as if a great wind could crumble it. In the last section of the room was a collection of women. Russian, African, Saudi, and now Japanese lay on some of the few beds on the upper floor. Their eyes were glazed over by several confundus charms. Technically speaking no law has been broken. I mentally tallied another reason to destroy the wizarding world.

Late at night, I left the Dursley's home. I was five now, a year had come and gone of planning and researching my transfer ritual. I knew it after a year of comparing it to other rituals in the Potter library. I knew the strength and weaknesses of the ritual. I knew why it called upon the new moon. I knew why it relied upon blood. And I knew why it was my only chance.

I left at a sprint making use of my superior body. I leapt over fences outran chained dogs and made a bee line for London. This was going to go well, I was sure of it.

Seeing something through the eyes of a rat and seeing something with your own eyes was different. I had cut through the correct alleys guided by the rats. My feet pounded against the ruined old pavement of London's backstreets. When we reached the illusion, I found myself turned around and running the other way. I stopped and turned around. I took a step forward and felt a sense of wrongness.

Even as a former wizard, I was heavily affected by the illusion charm. I knew what was beyond it mentally, but through my eyes, it was different. Fortunately, I didn't play fair. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. Then I looked through the eyes of the rat.

I stepped forward knowing that I was going to hit a wall. Through the rat's eyes I could see the truth, but my human mind betrayed me. In the back of my mind, I thought I was going to hit the wall. Step by step, I approached where the wall should be. Only now did I realize my mind had tracked the distance and measured my feet by it. When I stepped through the wall a shockwave traveled through my mind and I froze. Something was happening to me my mind. I had proven to my mind that the wall didn't exist it was just an illusion. With that I had changed something fundamental.

The consequences for my action would have to wait. The time was three hours before sunrise. It was time for the ritual. Now that the time had arrived, I was nervous. This was going to by my first ritual. I was going to right some wrongs.

I sat down among the junk next to their fridge. They were causing quite a ruckus upstairs and from my eyes in there, they had to come down here eventually.

"Ay, Face do you want another pint. Those squints sure know how to drain a man dry." One of the men shouted.

"Aye get me a pint, from the fridge while you're down there. Be quick I'm going to take the mother and the daughter together next. I need the fluids."

I waited around the junk waiting for the man to open the fridge and flood the room with light. When the light blinded him, I moved. I took the wand from his pocket first and put it in my inventory. Then I leapt back into the darkness.

"Hey guys, I dropped my wand. I need help finding it." One cast a lumos and walked down from the top floor. One of my rats stepped out into the open and hissed at them before running into the junk.

"Did you see the size of that one? My heart bloody hell mate." One of the wizards said. This wasn't going according the plan. I needed more to come down before I confronted the rest. Five wizards were a bit much for me. I flicked a finger and dozens of rats leapt from the darkness. The wizards barely screamed before they were dragged away. One of the rats walked up to me the wand and a few fingers in its mouth. The wizard hadn't given it up without a struggle. I claimed the wand and put it in my inventory.

It seemed I'd have to fight five wizards at once after all. The top floor had a lot of junk in it like all the other floors. If I could get the wizards to move, they might trip. I grabbed a few common rusty daggers from my inventory. I still needed them for the next two and a half hours, so I aimed for gut shots. I threw three daggers and ran at the nearest wizard. I heard three squelching sounds as I smashed into a man while he was balls deep in one of the kidnapped Asians. I snatched his wand and put it in my inventory before stabbing him in the gut.

Sensing danger, I leapt to the side as a blasting curse whizzed by me. I dashed forward smashing the wood under foot and crossing the distance. He raised his wand and prepared to unleash a spell. A two-foot-long rat leapt on his face biting him. The wizard dropped his wand and screamed trying to get the rat off him. I took the wand and stabbed a dagger into hit gut.

"Who are you why are you doing this to us?" I turned looking at the groaning wizards and harem of women. "What their just muggles, they should feel honored to be used by us." I smiled down at the man.

"They had something you wanted. Your laws allowed you to take advantage of them and you did. Under wizarding law, you did nothing wrong." I assured him. My smile never left my face.

"Then why did you do this to us? We weren't bothering anyone important." I nodded my head to his words.

"You misunderstand the point. They had something you wanted and couldn't stop you from taking it." I looked him in the eye and smiled. "You have something that I want and have no ability to stop me. Rest assured you will be treated no different than those you preyed upon." The other two wizards were dragged in by the rats. The wizards were all bloody but alive. Gut wounds took a while to die from. I planned to leave these guys alive if they didn't force me to kill them.

"What are you?" The wizard asked.

I waved my hand and the blood moved. It formed a circle in the middle of the floor. Seven triangles divided the circle making a space for each wizard. The points in the triangle ended in a circle that spot was mine. I cut my palm and drew a heptagon at my feet. It became an inverse of the seven triangles within the circle the inverse was key to the transference.

"What are you doing to us?" The circle began to glow when all the participants were in the circle.

The many sympathetic tendrils of Dumbledore's spell shone gold in color. For a few moments nothing happened, then one broke from his body and latched onto one of the wizards. It was like a breath of fresh air. He could feel his strength returning to him. Darkness from the new moon blasted into the sympathetic magic forcing the tendril of light to latch onto the wizards in the circle. When it happened, the wizards collapsed falling into unconsciousness. I could feel it was a success, much of my strength and endurance returned. Unfortunately, this ritual had limits.

**HP 5750 (3375)**

**STR 475 (287.5)**

**END 325 (212.5)**

I could only do this ritual three times a year. It had to be fall during the third new moon or during the rare black moon. I needed to see the open sky. Blood from the participants was vital for the ritual. I only had three hours to complete the ritual. Once dawn hit the ritual would fail. There were consequences for a failed ritual.

"This is against wizard law. Whoever you are under the Polyjuice potion. I'll find you and get you back for this." I took the rest of the wands and searched out the ward stone for the factory. It was a small cube of rock with some hastily written runes written on the surface.

I turned the rock over looking it over. I wasn't a master of runes by any means. Fortunately, these guys weren't either. There were a few scraps of parchment with the designs for the ward stone listed. Those wards included the illusion and anti muggle wards. What they didn't contain was protection for the ward stone itself. Without their wands these wizards were as good as muggles.

My hand closed on the stone for a hot minute. For a few seconds it seemed to resist my strength through its magical charge alone. By adding my other hand, the force doubled. A crack appeared on the stone then another. Cracks covered the stone and then it crumbled in his grip. The illusions crumbled.

The wizard stared at me in shock. My display of power had shocked him. I robbed them of their gallons and tied them up. Taking some health potions from my inventory, I removed the knives and healed them. I made sure my knots were tight before I left them. The women would wake up from the confundus soon. What happened after that wasn't my business.

"Wait you can't leave us like this." Face yelled. He really was the best looking of the group. Not that it would help them when the woman awoke from the spells.

"I can't leave you to your well-deserved fate. Why not?" I asked.

"You're a guy have some empathy for your fellow man. You would have done the same if you were us." Face shouted. I looked over as one of the women started to shake and come to. They hadn't applied another confundus in a while. This was about to get bloody and fun soon.

"Us, are there more like you in London?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure tied up like this. I'm too nervous to talk." Face said.

"Oh, you want some incentive." I pulled up a stool and thought about it. I searched the tool box in the corner of the room for a wrench.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

I covered my lips and pointed at one of the Russian girls. "Careful she's about to come to." I said. "While I prepare your incentive try to tell me about the others like you. Where do they hang out? What are their names, habits, hopes, and dreams?" I stabbed my quill into my palm and drew a simple line on the man's forehead. "This is the line that blurs pleasure and pain. Let me help you understand it." I said.

He resisted when I tried to apply the pliers to his knuckle. I punched him lightly in the gut and he moaned. The wizard's eyes widened in sudden realization. I placed the pliers on the ligament at the end of his finger. When I squeezed the pliers instead of a painful scream, he bucked his hips.

"You sick, freak what did you do to me?" It was a spur of the moment but fun all the same. I broke another. Then a tapped his forehead returning it to pain. His hand shook, and he looked at me with more fearful than ever before.

"How many more groups are in London? What are their names? Where do they meet up?"

"I'll tell you everything just make the pain go away." He said. I sighed and tapped his forehead. He said everything he knew. He gave me times and a name. Malfoy. It seemed that family dealt in sex, drug, and illegal artefact trafficking. Everyone knew yet they dealt with them through a series of third parties. I wrote the last of it down and turned to walk away.

"Wait we gave you everything. You aren't really going to leave us to them? They'll kill us." I looked at them, my smile hadn't left my face since this started.

"You made your bed, it's time to lie in it. Hopefully, you weren't too cruel as their overlords." Face seemed to sigh in relief for some reason. It reminded me that I'd left the pleasure half on. I opened my hand and called the blood from his forehead back to me. Pain suddenly crashed through his body more terrible than before. Just as I climbed down the stairs, I heard screams and the sounds of fast Japanese. Then the screams grew louder.

I managed to return home before anyone woke up. I laid down in my bed just as Aunt Petunia woke me up for breakfast.

**If you enjoyed this story or hated it leave a review. What you guys say helps me better my writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling please support the official release. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoy the story. It isn't a lot but I hope its a fun read. This is still all part of the growing up arc. Until Rose reaches age 11 this arc will continue. **

I awoke to an irritating ringing noise. My fist struck out to silence the annoyance only for a crash the echo throughout the house. The grogginess truly left my eyes at that point and I burst out of bed. Rose grumbled and turned over in the bed above me as I turned my head to see the alarm clock shaped hole in the wall.

"Mel Potter that better not be another hole in the wall." Aunt Petunia called out from the kitchen. I took out one of my stolen wands and put it in Rose's hand.

"Repair the wall please." I ordered Rose. She waved the wand and the hole vanished. I let out a sigh and took the wand back.

"Why can't I keep one? You can't use them." Rose said.

"You need to learn how to use magic without one and I have my own talents." I said and flexed letting my muscles bulge out of proportion. Rose broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You look silly." I ruffled the five-year old's hair and quickly dressed myself. Another fall had passed, and I'd finally removed the sympathetic magic steeling my strength. It took some time, but my body had gotten used to its natural power again.

"When will you tell me how you got?" Rose asked.

"Why do you want to know that? It isn't a happy story." I said.

"What's bad about it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now speaking of bad things. I'm going to sneak out so I don't have to go to school Later!" I said. I opened the window and leapt out. Landing on the wet grass from the second story didn't even make me bend my knees. It was good being at full power.

"Mel get back here you will go to school young man and become a productive member of society." I cackled and took off while uncle Vernon raised his fist at me. "At least prepare to take your exams if you're going to homeschool."

I turned around. "My packet is in a envelope beside the golf mags." I yelled back as I started sprinting down the street like a madman.

The neighborhood blurred behind me as I ran full sprint. I'd never felt so strong and tireless. Aches and pains I normally felt from running full sprint were gone and I could go even faster.

** Dexterity has increased by 10 **

** Dexterity has increased by 10 **

** Dexterity has increased by 10 **

** … **

** Dexterity 300 **

My feet pounded the pavement faster as I sped up twisting and turning at high speeds feeling my joint strain to their limit. I jumped and twirled rising dozens of feet only to land and blur forward. This inhuman power was pumping through my blood, bones, and soul. It was as intoxicating as it was sobering. This was my strength and I wouldn't allow the headmaster to take it away again.

Now that I'd ran myself like a fool, I had no idea where I was. Only after I looked around at the signs did I realize I'd gone to the wrong side of town. None of my rats dared to come to this side. I kept my familiars away for a reason.

This was the heart of the Pendragon fief. The owner of this land was none other than Arthur Pendragon an immortal vampire. The Pendragon family didn't take kindly to any who would disrupt the humans in their territory. Arthur and his line weren't like most vampires. The line of the red dragon was blessed with magic and powerful charisma.

I looked up into to the trees to see red eyed crows watching me. They weren't mine. They'd hunted my rats to death in this territory. "I'm sorry, I was running and forgot myself. I'll leave your lands, I apologize." I said to the crows and bowed low. It was better to make a show of it instead of botching it and getting eaten.

Getting out of the Pendragon territory was a quiet affair. I made my way to a local bus stop and took it out of the city. My clothes hung against my body uncomfortably I reeked of sweat. I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye and I jumped only to see it was a shadow. It only took six busses to reach surrey. Instead of taking another bus I decided to cut through a graveyard.

"Hey there weirdo." I froze and turned to see a girl around my age wearing sweats. She leapt over a tomb stone caught herself with one hand and flipped to land in front of me. I raised my hands and clapped. "Thank you you're too kind." She called out obnoxiously.

I sat on a tombstone and waited for her to say something. She frowned and didn't continue. With a sigh, I realized she was going to force me to start. Why not play upon my kindness and make her disinterested in me at the same time?

"You are truly beautiful." She blinked at me behind a curtain of blond hair shining under the moonlight. "Your hair looks as if it were spun from moon beams." She brushed her hair aside the ghost of a smile hinted at by her trembling lips. She stared at me with wide red orbs as crimson as anything I've ever seen. "The majestic red of blood can't compare to the color of your crimson orbs." Those very orbs widened in surprise at my words. She fully brushed her hair from her face revealing herself to me. "And your face looks as if it were sculpted by the gods themselves. You are the envy of all goddesses." I said with the deepest softest voice I could muster. I lowered myself to a knee and bowed placing myself lower than her and ruining any hope of a romantic relationship between us. I waited a few minutes while she approached me. Every step towards me made my heart beat. Sweat continued to bead down my back as I hoped beyond hope for my ploy to work. The last thing I wanted was to be involved in vampire society. That was a mess all its own.

Anything could happen. "My mother told me my first time would be special, but I shouldn't hope for romance." She smashed into my chest and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. Her hair fell upon my shoulder obscuring her from my sight. I felt her chilly breath on my neck. Freezing tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on my neck.

When her tears touched my neck, I wanted to know how I messed up and made her cry. I'd screwed up relations with the Pendragon fief. I was as good as dead. The only way I could salvage this was to either pledge myself to this vampire and dive head first into vampire politics or leave the country. I didn't even know her name. That was a mistake. I thought flattery would disgust her enough to send her away. I should have tried protocol and an emotionless polite tone.

Then I felt something I didn't expect. Her tiny lips were kissing my neck. Peck after peck she moved until she found what she was looking for. Once she found the artery she started giving it more attention. I tightened my grip around her pressing her deeper against my chest. She tightened her grip tight enough to snap a man's spine. To me it was a light grasp.

She let out a gasp and opened her mouth. Instead of biting right away she gently scraped her fangs along my neck easing them over her desired target. My heart was beating fast and I forgot where I was. No fight or flight reflex came. Instead I gently held her in my arms. Then she bit me.

Once her tiny fangs pierced my neck they extended digging deeper. Tears came unbidden from my eyes as I gradually lost control of my body. She caught me never letting go of my neck. She let her dress get covered in dirt and wet with evening dew. Slowly, she fed as I stared through her silver blond hair at the moon. My mind flashed through her image and I realized she really was pretty. She would grow into a beautiful woman.

My health was down to less than 1000 when she pulled away. Her crimson eyes were indeed more beautiful than my blood that decorated her lips. Even as she cleaned my blood from her face with her tongue she held a grace that was the envy of goddesses. I looked up at her with relaxed eyes.

My heart slowed to a crawl as the paralytic venom from her fangs worked its way through my system. I couldn't even blink at this rate. The wound on my neck bled freely through a form of anticoagulant natural to vampires. My health was slowly returning. Three hundred dexterity and the regenerator perk did their jobs. I was regenerating ten health a second and every beat of my heart was stronger. She walked over and laid down beside me. My finger twitched.

She saw the movement and smiled lightly before closing my eyes for me. "My name is Gwen Pendragon, I'm the 289th daughter of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere my twin sister is Alice Pendragon the 290th daughter. She's a red head while I inherited my mother's shade of moonlight spun hair." Gwen said with a giggle. "I'm 9 years old and when I reach the age of sixteen I'll stop aging permanently. My favorite food is your blood, my favorite color is crimson like blood, and my hobbies include controlling bats and combat magic." Gwen announced with a giggle when my lips twitched upwards into a smile.

I opened my mouth and closed it. My tongue still felt like a limp organ. I opened my eyes to see her on top of me staring into mine. My body was half way back to normal.

**Perk Gained: Quick Recovery – +50% Endurance when paralyzed 0/10rank **

From there my body began to recover quickly. I raised up lifting the vampire with me until she hung from my torso like a cat. I rolled my shoulders letting them pop as strength came back to my limbs.

"My name is Melchior Potter, I'm seven, and I hate Albus Dumbledore. I'm a former wizard, my magic was stolen and given to my sister by Albus Dumbledore. I have a sister who is five and very rambunctious. I prefer your eye color over the red of blood. My hobbies include blood magic, rituals, and cross-country jogging. I haven't had any food that wasn't my favorite at the time." She giggled at me.

"You're such a boy, what happened to all the romance." Gwen demanded.

"You'll have to stick around for more. The first hit is free." She snorted in an unladylike fashion. "What happened to all the teary gushing from before?" I asked.

"It was for the moment. You made my first time one to recall fondly." Gwen said with a sigh.

"Yea, it was quite a moment. We aren't normal, are we?" I asked. Gwen snorted again.

"Normal, for a vampire or normal for a former wizard." She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly normal for a vampire of my age thank you. You aren't, humans and wizards develop slower. Your interesting."

"Does interesting mean we can see each other again?" I asked.

"You want to see me again?" Gwen asked the question like I was retarded. I took a breath and looked deeply into her red eyes. A small smile spread across her face. "It would be nice to have a friend who isn't my sister. It gets lonely being more mature than an adult woman trapped in a child's body. You can relate." Her statement was direct.

"It would be nice to have an actual friend. I refused to go to public school. I despise institutions of indoctrination." I said. "I want to see you again soon. Is tomorrow night open?" I said. My heart beat gave away my intentions. I was excited and despite my earlier desires hopeful. Let me dive into vampire politics. I rolled my eyes at myself on the inside. We humans were such social creatures.

She let my question hang in the air. "Well I have a lot to do. There is sleeping during the day time. My father demands that I practice my swordsmanship at least two hours every night. Then there is family history lessons." She turned and walked back letting my anxiety build. "If it was to feed from my new blood slave well that's just a perk of the nobility." Gwen said flashing her bloody fangs.

"Shall I walk you back to the fief. You never know what crazies wander the night." I said. Her head turned to a man on the edge of the graveyard. He was tall well on his way to seven feet. He was busy smoking and had his hand on a gun.

"Clark will ensure no one accosts me on my return. Thank you anyway Mel." My eyes twitched at the use of my nickname. "Goodnight be careful, blood slave." She said with a smile then quickly pecked my cheek before skipping to her body guard. I let out a sigh and turned to walk back to number 4 private drive.

**If you enjoyed the chapter leave a Favorite Follow and review **

**If you didn't like it leave a review and tell me why. I won't improve if you remain silent. **


	6. Chapter 6

Moisture dripped down from the cave ceiling as monstrous abominations flooded the entrance. They scurried over the dead leaving behind drained corpses that would inevitably rise. This wasn't an invading force; this was a plague given direction. Nurgle's scalpel in the form of hundreds of thousands of rodents. They spread their disease to the goblins within the cave and pilfered cash, items, and blood. Something interesting dropped after hundreds of goblins fell.

**Drop:**

**Simulacrum: Dracula **

**Luck has increased by 10 **

**Luck has reached 50 select a perk **

**Four Leaves: +50% rare drop rate 0/10 rank **

**Golden Touch x4 Cash drops 0/10 rank **

**Luck has reached 50 before age 10**

**Buff: prodigy luck x5 luck gain until age 10**

I searched through my inventory for a tome with the references I needed. In a book titled Artefacts Great and Powerful, the information I needed lay in the back of the book.

Simulacrums were artefacts with the mind and memories of a person imprinted upon them. They were wells of knowledge and rare as a phoenix. Unlike the commercial use of a wizard's portrait, a simulacrum had a purpose to teach to the next generation. The imprint of a person for a simulacrum could learn and adapt to better teach their possessor. It was a massive upgrade over the common wizard portrait.

I chose four leaves because I needed rare loot. I placed the simulacrum into my inventory for later use. I didn't have much information about Dracula, but stories claimed him a genius in blood and terror magic. Once I finished with the wizard class, I could choose another mage class. Hopefully, this one would increase the power of my blood magic.

**Blood Magic lv25 (intermediate) +5% x lv = blood magic effect **

**New Spells **

** Range: Short (5m or less) medium (10m to 5.1m) Long (100m to 10.1m) Vast (10km to 100.1m) Max (10.1km+) **

** Boil Blood: Short range blood spell. 100 DMG for 10sec/hit. Cost 100HP/sec**

** Bonus effect: When health reaches 0 enemies explode dealing damage equal to their health short range. **

** Iron Blood: Short range blood spell. +5DEF x BMlv. Cost 100HP/min**

** Blood Bullets: Medium Range Blood spell. +5 DMG x Blood Magic lv (BMlv): Cost 100HP/shot **

**HP 20,000(+600) **

**Reservoir HP500,000**

**Wizard lv47 235INT 141WIS **

**STR 500 **

**END 400 **

**DEX 300**

**INT 290**

**WIS 178**

**CHA 28**

**LUK 50**

**Perks:**

**Wizard**

**Magic Body: +500% STR increase STR**

**STR**

**Breaker: +50% damage to environment 0/10**

**Hulking: x2 physical damage Ranks 0/10**

**END**

**Warhorse: x5 health 2/10 Rank **

**Vita Reservoir: Save HP up to 25x HP and use it all at once 2/10 rank**

**Quick Recovery – +50% Endurance when paralyzed 0/10rank**

**DEX**

**Regenerator: x2 health regen 0/10 rank **

**Shadowed - +50% stealth 0/10 Rank**

**INT**

**Hacker: +50% lv speed with Technology skills **

**Medic: +50% lv speed with Medical skills**

**WIS **

**Anti-Mage: +50% gains from anti magic skills 0/10 Rank**

**Blood Economics: +1% chance for blood Drain to grant stats. 0/10 Rank**

**LUK**

**Four Leaves: +50% rare drop rate 0/10 rank **

My eyes joined with one of my rats. Ten goblins joined together with their primitive staves in hand. When they attacked with force bolts the rats didn't stop, they took the attacks head on and kept attacking. When the goblin shaman turned to using ice the rats barely felt the streams of magic hit their rough black fur. They continued to swarm closer to the goblin shaman when the shaman changed tactics. Fire emerged from their staves.

Tongues of flame sweep over my rats and burn them to ash. The other rats broke rank and fled from the incoming flames. Then the turned goblins joined in the retreat. It became a full route and the living goblins joined in. My eyes opened and I knew I had to take care of this quickly.

I sped through the cave even as the rats parted for me. My body shot through the cave like a missile. The second my foot stepped upon the ground still magically enflamed, I felt my body burn. Just being near the flames made me shy away from them on instinct. Iron Blood was active, but I still took ludicrous damage from just being near the magical fire. I had to kill the source of these flames quickly.

I ducked under a series of force bolts from the goblins. Invisible balls of magic shot near me. Even though they didn't touch me, I could feel just how deadly they were to me. Magic was my own special kryptonite. My body bent at weird angles to dodge the attacks as I shot forward.

The skin around my ankles were healing quickly even as they roasted from the heat. I needed a friend here if I was going to continue fighting magical monsters. One of the goblins prepared his spell and raise his staff high. From my inventory, I threw a dagger at the goblin. A shield sprang up curtesy of one of the shamans. The dagger bounced off the shield helplessly.

I turned to run towards their flank just as the goblin's spell was ready. A tongue of flame shot forward weak but deadly to me. I twisted around and yelled as my arm caught fire. The skin had already turned black and the pain made me see red. I dumped 1000HP and hit the goblins with blood boil.

I leapt back finishing my feint just as the other goblins finished their spells. They shot wide and turned towards me as my spell hit. The goblins dropped their staves shrieked and grabbed their heads as their veins bulged and their blood boiled. I hit them three more times for good measure before I threw myself down a cavern. Seconds later four goblins exploded with blood and gore. I turned around to see a single goblin remained.

The broken remains of the other goblins showed me their secret. Even as they struggled on the ground their bodies broken, they managed to shield the one of their number. I raised my ruined arm and activated blood bullet. Two shots cracked through the shield and the next two tore holes through the goblin.

I pushed my ruined arm into the pool of blood and activated blood drain. A euphoric feeling better than I remembered swept over me. Going cold turkey hadn't been hard before but this was different. This blood was better than the normal goblins. It was magical.

**Stats stolen: **

**S30, E15, D40, I100, W65, C40, 20 **

**STR 530 **

**END 415 **

**DEX 340**

**INT 390**

**WIS 243**

**CHA 68**

**LUK 70**

**Charisma has reached 50 select a perk **

**Silver Tongue + 50 negotiation skills **

**Velvet Tongue +50% relationship skills **

**Charisma has surpassed 50 before age 10 **

**Buff: Prodigy Charisma gains x5 until age 10 **

Red lightning crackled across my body as I adjusted to my new power. I raised my formerly ruined arm and looked it over. The blood had restored it as it was supposed to.

**Class wizard has reached lv50 **

**You may choose a new class and switch between classes. **

**Category mage is locked until wizard reaches lv100**

**Choose a category **

** Fighter Rogue Healer Gunman**

**I opened the fighter class **

** Fighter Classes **

** Warrior Brawler Barbarian Knight **

A small smile covered my face. I wanted to protect Rose and Gwen. Knights were the class for that right.

** Knight Class: The class that symbolizes ideals of justice, defense, and nobility. Possible Perks: Heavily Armored, Slayer, Sword, Shield, Stand Alone, Rider, Lancer, Saber. Skills granted at lv1 dependent on perks obtained at lv1. +3END +3STR +3DEX per lv **

It was too tempting. The longer I stared at the class the more I wanted it. The other classes meant little to me. The knight class was perfect.

**Class Selected **

** Knight lv1 +6STR +4END +4DEX **

** Knight Perks**

** Slayer – Kill 100 of a type of enemy +50% STR and XP when facing that type. Access to slayer skills. 0/10 rank. **

** Saber – +3STR +1END +1DEX/ Knight lv. Anti-Mage skills 0/10 rank **

** Knight Skills **

** Heavy Armor lv1 (Novice) – While wearing plate mail, power armor, Mecha, etc. +1% DEF x skill lv +1 x skill lv **

** Kill Streak lv1 (Novice) – While killing more than one foe in 1sec x skill lv. +1% STR, DEX and XP x skill lv x kills **

** Vita Burst lv1 (Novice) – Bypasses magic defenses while active. Cost 1000 HP x skill lv/sec. +10 and DEX x skill lv. **

**Blood Magic lv30 (intermediate) +5% x lv = blood magic effect **

**New Spell **

**Blood Infusion – infuse a weapon with the blood of fallen enemies. Enhancement chance based on weapon level and blood available. **

I selected velvet tongue because why not. Then I prepared for a long fight against the goblins. I picked up one of the staves. Flexing my finger, I snapped the blade off one of my better daggers. Then I tied the blade to the staff's end.

**New Skill **

** Crafting lv1 (Novice) +1% x lv x WIS = item rank. **

I fumbled for some cord and chipped an indention in the dagger for the tie. Once I tied the dagger blade in place I studied the results.

**Weapon ranks F – EX**

** Common Makeshift Spear **

** Damage E **

** Durability F **

** Loyalty C+**

**Ability: -10% mana requirement when channeling magic. **

Why did weapons hold loyalty? More importantly why was that loyalty to me. Didn't I slay the stave's master?

A goblin covered in chain mail rushed from behind a cave wall holding a flaming sword. He charged aiming the flaming weapon forward. I leapt to the side and backed up a few paces staying out of reach as I watched for other goblins. As the goblin threw his weight into a horizontal slash, I took a step back out of his reach but still in mine.

The goblin's helmet didn't have a guard for his face. My spear ripped through the bridge of his nose and through the goblin's brain. Feeling the blood flow, I activated infuse. Instead of draining the blood for myself. The blood rose up from the goblin's body and sunk into my weapon.

**Common Makeshift Spear +1 to next 2L for success chance 100% **

If my spear was different, it was it was from the slightest hint of blood magic. The energy was faint. I picked up the flaming sword and nearly dropped it. The weapon was full of fire magic and burned my hand at the touch. It burnt the skin from my hand as I placed it in my inventory. My right hand was covered in third degree burns and slowly healing when a group of goblins rushed me.

As one they stabbed their spears only for Iron Blood to stop them. I waved my spear hitting all of them with boiling blood. They dropped their weapons and shrieked holding their faces as their eyes bulged from their sockets. I made it behind a corner just before they blew up. I placed my spear in the pool of gore and marveled as infusion progressed.

**Common Makeshift Spear +4 to next 10L for 100% success **

I looked the spear over. The head of the weapon was cracked and covered tree sap. As for the staff the wood was turning from black to a yellow or gold color. From what I could tell, I wouldn't be a spear much longer.

**Knight lv8 +48STR +32END +32DEX **

**New Skills **

** One armed lv1 (Novice) While carrying a one-handed weapon. +1 and +1 x skill lv **

** Negation Aura lv1 (Novice) Passive skill, range short. +10% x skill lv + WIS = enemy mana cost **

A goblin taller than the others made itself known. It was nearly five feet tall and wore heavy plate mail. In his left hand was a sword and in his right was a staff. It could speak.

"You pass no further. Now you face the great wizard king Grump." My hand was healed, and I was ready for a fight. I dashed to the side as he waved his staff. Goblins glowed with red auras and moved with incredible speed. White triangles appeared in front of their faces and they became coordinated. My right hand was a blur as I took daggers from my inventory and threw them like a machine gun. Just as one left my hand, I had another one ready to go. Twelve goblins died as one smashed into my legs bringing me down.

Before I could respond another stabbed his spear through my face. I felt it go through my eye and for a moment everything went blank. To add insult to injury the leader raised his staff and blasted my corpse with lightning. The goblin freed his spear from my eye socket when Vita Reservoir kicked in. Red lightning covered my body and my eye healed back. Vita burst activated and I crossed the distance.

I punted the nearest goblin knocking into the crowd. I raised my hand toward the crowd and unleashed a volley of blood bullets. Small spheres of condensed blood shot through the goblins blowing holes through them. All the while my health pool was falling like a stone. Even Vita Reservoir had its limits.

The Goblin blasted lightning at me. Red lightning crackled around my body when the spell hit. I still took 10x damage despite the ani magic spell. That's when I remembered my mistake. Vita burst only effected magic defenses.

I crossed through the damp ground of the cave in a flash and grabbed the goblin's hand before he could wave his staff again. I smashed the end of my spear into the gap in the goblin's grieves. Then I grabbed the goblin's other wrist. I placed a foot on the goblin's chest and pulled.

It screamed as I brutally ripped the goblins arms from their sockets. I'd lost over half my Vita Reservoir in this fight alone. Balling up my fists, I twisted my hip, and punched through the goblin's plate mail. Blood covered my hand and I activated blood drain.

All the goblin's health pool didn't begin to recover mine. I tossed the corpse on the ground and used the blood in the cave to bring my spear to the next level.

**Common Makeshift Spear +7 to next 85L for 100% success **

** Vita Burst lv5 **

** Kill Streak lv3 **

The spear had begun to glow faintly, and the shaft had shortened. Though the end of the weapon ended in a point, the dagger end wouldn't last much longer. I placed the weapon in my inventory on a hotkey.

Waving my hand, I activated ID escape.

I looked up to the top bunk to see Rose snoozing. She'd kicked off the covers and was shivering. Sighing in exasperation, I pulled the covers back over her. After checking the time, I made my way out of the house remembering to lock the door.

The night was cool, and snow lightly covered the ground. I took a breath and realized I couldn't really feel the cold. I wore a set of black slacks and my best red shirt. I forwent a shirt with a collar for obvious reasons.

My light jog to the graveyard was relaxing after the long battle against the goblins. I'd gained a lot from the night class. I couldn't negate magic out right, but I could make using it costly and break through magic barriers.

When I reached the graveyard there was no one present. I sat on a familiar gravestone and waited. A pair of cold arms wrapped around my shoulders. There was a strength to them greater than I'd expected. Even with my current power her strength was impressive.

"Good evening, Mel did you wait long?" Gwen asked.

"No, I was just enjoying the night air. Are you cold?" I asked.

"Don't be silly. It is a lovely night." I turned my head to see a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong are you hungry again?" I asked. She licked her lips then shook her head. A sad smile covered her face.

"If only it were merely hunger. But no last night was more than enough." Gwen said.

"Speaking of last night. What's a blood slave? My lore books were strangely cryptic about the term." I said. Gwen chuckled a little then let out a sigh.

"I'll excuse your ignorance and illuminate you. A blood slave is a human enslaved by the blood of my kin. Our blood is addictive. If I were to give you some you'd crave more. That addiction can enslave the mind and bend morals on a whim." I raised an eyebrow. "My father was displeased when he heard I'd been irresponsible."

"Did he spank you?" I asked. Her red eyes twitched.

"Maybe I should have made you my blood slave." Gwen muttered darkly before slumping against me. "You're in danger. This land and most of the United Kingdom are under the dominion of the wizard Dumbledore. He has subverted the wizarding government and disbanded the High Wizard Senate only the lower house of nobility remains. In less than a century he's buried history and altered memories until it was replaced by a fantasy." She said with a hysterical whisper.

"I'm not a wizard anymore. I was excommunicated from that world." I bitterly replied.

"Then come with me and abandon that world. Your sister is already lost." I smiled at her gently and pulled her close.

"A knight doesn't turn his back on his duty. I will destroy Dumbledore." I said.

"You're seven and he's been alive for over a century. He's plundered the archives of the once powerful Senate. He turned a Republic into a democracy and then a dictatorship. This wizard is considered a monster even by my father. If Merlin was still alive then Dumbledore would be his better." She frowned and slumped further. "That's what father says anyway."

"He isn't human, is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. If you fight him, you'll die." Gwen said. I closed my eyes and remembered being struck by lightning, hit by the killing curse, and stabbed through the eye.

"I won't fight him until I'm ready. Until then I'll avoid him and protect you." I said.

"Protect me huh, like a knight. Will you wear dashing armor and slay your enemies with a sword?" I felt a powerful blow to my stomach. I grunted and took a step back.

The area around my stomach was frozen solid and it slowed me down. Gwen stood up her fist clenched and covered in an icy aura. "Magic is your greatest weakness. It's as dangerous for you as sunlight is for me." I stood up and felt my healing rate purge the ice. "Let me show you some of my battle magic." She waved her hand turning the tomb stones into stone golems.

Instead of lumbering slowly they leapt up and ran at me. I punched with all my might yelling as my fists shattered the golems. I dodged a few probing spells feeling some of their effects as they passed away from me. My weakness allowed them to slow me down without touching me. She crossed the distance between us and smashed the side of my knee freezing it and hitting me on the side of the face.

"I'm nine, I've only studied battle magic for two years. Do you think you can beat Dumbledore?" I stood up as my injury healed instantly. My fist shot out and smashed into her chest. Her eyes widened as she smashed apart the tomb stones behind her. I hoped across the graveyard and delivered a haymaker smashing her into the ground. Her body was tough it could take it.

She growled and leapt up delivering palm strikes, probing strikes and stunners. Gwen was slower than me. Weaving through her attacks, I watched her pattern, and back handed her. She flew across the graveyard and struck a large tree. I skipped over the grave stones and landed beside her seconds after she struck.

She stumbled up from her impact. I combed through her hair picking the fragments of rock from it. "This fight ended in a tie." She said.

"Ok," I said as my heart began to slow down. She was covered in little nicks. They healed in moments leaving behind tiny red smears. Gwen pouted as I cleaned the rubble from her hair.

"Give me your hand." Gwen demanded. She didn't wait for permission. She took my hand and placed it against her chest. "Pay attention, I want to show you something." It happened only once but I felt a tiny beat. "Did you feel it? Can you feel my worry? I'm so stressed that my heart is beating quickly." I felt another slow beat. "It hurts when you have my heart beating like this and I don't know why."

I sat down in the dirt and pulled her close and put my ear against her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to listen until it calms down. We could be here a while are you comfortable?" Her heart beat a bit faster at first but eventually it calmed. I couldn't hear it for minutes at a time and then I couldn't hear it at all. I think I fell asleep.

When I woke up it wasn't in the graveyard or in my bed. I was in a cramped place with Gwen's arms wrapped around me. It was 9:00 hours. The sun was up and I didn't know where I was.

**Hey if you enjoyed the story don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and review.**

**If you didn't like my story please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I won't improve if i don't know what the problem is. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm having a lot of fun with this. I'll start back on my other story next week, so I might only give you two more chapters. Next Chapter will feature king Arthur probably. **

**Now to address some concerns. **

**I know Mel and Gwen's relationship has gone fast, but I thought that's how young relationships should go. They burn bright then fade out. Not that this one will fade out but that's how I see it. **

**As for the story being slow. I'm trying to find the sweet spot between ultra-fast and too slow, but this needs to be set up. The reveal of what Dumbledore really is will be worth it, I hope. I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the Elder wand and death has nothing to do with the death stick in this AU. **

**Finally, the complaint about the story being hard to follow. I don't know man, I'll edit what I can and see if it helps. Thank you for the review, I know there is a problem and can try to fix it. **

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and I don't own any of the x-overs **

**Story Start**

Under the light of the sun Gwen was silent as the grave. Her chest didn't rise and fall with the motions of breath. Her heart only beat once in the last six hours. And worst of all her death grip on me was inflexible. I wanted to move, get out of this coffin, and find a bathroom. My bladder was full and there was nothing to do but sleep.

I took a breath struggling to keep my mind off my bladder and on more important concerns. From my inventory I pulled out Dracula's simulacrum. It took the form of a large red glowing pyramid. The stone object was covered in tiny blood runes.

**Do you wish to use this object as your AI core? **

** Y_N_ **

Anything to take my mind off my bladder. I selected yes. The simulacrum sunk into my skin and I felt an alien mine scan over me before cackling.

**Greeting, my master. You may refer to me as Dracula, Count, or Alucard if you wish. I'm going to assign you a quest to test the function. **

** Quest: Save Face **

**Drain your bladder without pissing on a fair maiden.**

**Reward: +1CHA **

**Failure -10 Affection with Gwen Pendragon **

"Alright Alucard, I get it. I have a solution." I pulled a bottle from my inventory and adjusted. Truly an inventory of near infinite space had its uses. By the second bottle, I felt better.

**Quest: Save Face **

** Complete**

** Reward: +1CHA **

** CHA 69**

**Now my apprentice and master how did you end up in this predicament. I'll show you what Gwen Pendragon thinks of you. **

** Gwen Pendragon lv175**

** HP 500,000 (+60,000,000)**

** MP 6,000,000 (+6000)**

** Classes: Vampire lv50, Battle Mage lv50, Duelist lv75**

**Perks: Red Dragon, Supreme Regeneration, Duel cast, 1v1, Magic Hands, Blood queen, Dragon's Blood, Magic Prodigy, Pure Blood, Old Blood, Merlin Constructed, etc. **

**Affection 21/100 Isolation has made her fall hard and heavy**

**Loyalty 5/100 She's invested enough to beat you down to change your path **

**Obedience 5/100 She respects your power**

"I didn't know was so powerful. How did I beat her in a fight?" I asked the AI.

**The Pendragon line is powerful. Merlin himself conducted gene therapy to create the best mortal king possible. Such stock was made even more powerful when he was changed. Dark magic was used to make the strongest artificial dark creature possible. Most of what I know is conjecture and rumors. This is the place to find out. **

"I get that but how did I win? Did she throw the fight?"

**No, she's young, too young to have developed her vampire strength to a high level. **

"How do you know so much? Where you ever a vampire?"

**No, despite the book written about me. I was never a vampire. Blood magic was one of the building blocks of the Pendragon line. But their type of vampire was created just over a thousand years ago. What I did to myself was more like Frankenstein's monster than a vampire. **

"What did you do?" I asked him.

**I made a body for myself. Using blood magic, I possessed my own blood and invaded he new body. My second body was younger and built to age slowly. They mistook me for a vampire when I made a trip to Britain. Don't get me wrong the book was a complete fantasy. I never met the characters in the book and you've officially slept in a coffin more than me. **

"Then what were you doing here?" I asked him.

**I was buying up real-estate and making bank doing it. I gave out loans at great interest and collected them when they weren't paid. I wasn't a vampire, but I fooled the populace successfully. **

"Do you have any blood magic tricks you can share?" I asked.

**Yes, you need something to do while locked in this coffin. Make several blood bullets and make them spin. You'll enjoy the results. **

**Quest Blood Control**

**Manipulate 2 – 10 blood bullets until something happens **

**Reward: Skill Blood to Matter **

**Failure: Try Again **

"Alucard, what's blood to matter?" I asked the AI.

**Relax Sir. Melchior it's a prized skill lost to the ravages of time. I was one of the last practitioners of the art. **

I slit my thumb on Gwen's fangs mainly to mess with her. A couple drops of blood fell on her tongue, but she didn't wake up. Instead she held on to me tighter. Before my thumb could heal ten globs of blood emerged and began to spin slowly. They wobbled in the air over my outstretched hand as I focused on them.

Keeping them floating in the air wasn't a challenge. But spinning them at the same time was beyond difficult. One fell at a lapse in concentration. Then I had nine. They spun faster as another fell hitting me in the eye only for another one to fall.

**Concentrate feel the blood know the blood. **

I struggled to keep them in the air. Getting them up wasn't difficult at firs but keeping them there was.

**What do you think is keeping them up there?**

I felt a pressure exerted from my mind. Like an under used muscle it strained to work. I focused on that muscle and used it to push against gravity.

**You've consciously used the key to blood magic. **

**Skill Gained: Psychokinesis lv1 (Novice) Manipulate matter with your mind. Short Range. +1% x INT x Skill lv = Psychic effect. Cost 100HP/Min x lv **

**Psychic Abilities: **

**Push and Pull – Push matter and pull matter. Short Range. Force = 100Newtons x skill lv**

**Quest: Blood Control **

**Complete **

**Reward: skill: Blood to Matter **

**Skill gained Blood to Matter **

**Blood to Matter lv1 (Novice) – Turn blood into dense physical constructs from complicated living organisms to basic spikes. +1% x skill lv x WIS = Alchemic Effect. Cost 100HP/sec x lv **

**Blood Alchemy Recipes **

**Spikes – The most basic form of Blood to matter. Create E rank spikes from blood. **

"Just how powerful is blood magic? What is it really?" I asked.

**That is something I can't tell you. You must figure it out for yourself. I'll give you a quest. **

**Quest: Seeker of Blood Magic **

**Discover the inner workings of blood magic.**

**Reward Absolute Mastery of Blood Magic **

**Failure: Ignorance Blood magic lv cap 99 **

**Chapter End**

**Preview for Chapter 8 **

**King Arthur **

** Beneath Great Britain there was a pitch-black room. Within the room hundreds of pairs of red glowing eyes could be seen. Those eyes belonged to woman of all kinds. They each wore clothing from different eras. Some were beauties beyond reason, others exotic choices, and a few casual intrigues. Regardless of who they were or when they were taken they adorned the path to a throne made of black obsidian carved from an ancient stone. Upon that throne sat the once and future king of Great Britain Arthur. **

**His eyes glowed red from his vampiric nature. They brightened with anger as his daughter's body guard approached his throne. "Were you under orders?" Arthur asked. **

**"Yes, your daughter ordered me to take the child. She said he was her responsibility now." How he wished to take the man's head. Excalibur wished to be released and drink the blood and terror of men once more. **

**Laws of his own making stayed his hand. This man was guilty of no crime, he couldn't slay him. As king he had other tools to legally punish those in his employ. Another presence joined the room. "Leave us." Arthur ordered. **

**His lady wife glided over past playthings. All were less than his wife. "Husband your sex toys clutter the throne room. When will you get rid of them?" Guinevere questioned. **

**"That is none of you're concern. There is a far more important matter." **

**"That young man our daughter has taken a liking to is important to you? Let's hope she doesn't clutter her coffin with boys as her father has his throne room." Guinevere said with a chuckle. **

**"They add an aesthetic boon to my throne. Mordred likes it." Arthur said. His slight smile fell away. "He is involved with Dumbledore. His sister is the prophesized sacrifice of the age." Arthur said. **

**"You aren't afraid of that old man, are you?" She teased. **

**"I fear for our daughter. She is too young to deal with that monster." Arthur said. **

**"Dumbledore!" Guinevere said. **

**"No, the boy she's sharing a coffin with." Arthur said with a smirk. When Guinevere said nothing, he smirked, and a TV lowered down and turned on. "I went to the trouble of," **

**"You spied on our daughter's little date. Where was this care for the other 80,905 children?" Arthur snorted. **

**"Watch the screen." He ordered. **

**What played out was a vicious battle between a human boy and his daughter. Followed by a tender moment shared between the two. It made his blood boil in parental rage. **

**"Perhaps we can off load a few dozen daughters to him. Are you sure he's even human?" Guinevere asked. **

**"He's human and a blood mage. Just like the other human that peaked my interest." Arthur said. **

**"Dracula was an interesting man." She noted.**

**Preview End**

**Hey guys if you liked the chapter don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review **

**If you didn't like the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what I did wrong. I won't improve unless you tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright this chapter is huge. I put a lot into it for those of you who wanted more. The next two chapters will be equally huge or larger. As for the plot. Well I've worked a lot of it out. Things won't be as chaotic anymore. I've also decided to give this one another week while I work on the plot for the other story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter its the property of J K Rowling I don't own any x-overs either **

King Arthur

Beneath Great Britain there was a pitch-black room. Within the room hundreds of pairs of red glowing eyes could be seen. Those eyes belonged to woman of all kinds. They each wore clothing from different eras. Some were beauties beyond reason, others exotic choices, and a few casual intrigues. Regardless of who they were or when they were taken, they adorned the path to a throne made of black obsidian carved from an ancient stone. Upon that throne sat the once and future king of Great Britain Arthur.

His eyes glowed red from his vampiric nature. They brightened with anger as his daughter's bodyguard approached his throne. "Were you under orders?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, your daughter ordered me to take the child. She said he was her responsibility now." How he wished to take the man's head. Excalibur wished to be released and drink the blood and terror of men once more.

Laws of his own making stayed his hand. This man was guilty of no crime, he couldn't slay him. As king he had other tools to legally punish those in his employ. Another presence joined the room. "Leave us." Arthur ordered.

His lady wife glided over past playthings. All were less than his wife. "Husband your sex toys clutter the throne room. When will you get rid of them?" Guinevere questioned.

"That is none of you're concern. There is a far more important matter."

"That young man our daughter has taken a liking to is important to you? Let's hope she doesn't clutter her coffin with boys as her father has his throne room." Guinevere said with a chuckle.

"They add an aesthetic boon to my throne. Mordred likes it." Arthur said. His slight smile fell away. "He is involved with Dumbledore. His sister is the prophesized sacrifice of the age." Arthur said.

"You aren't afraid of that old man, are you?" She teased.

"I fear for our daughter. She is too young to deal with that monster." Arthur said.

"Dumbledore!" Guinevere said.

"No, the boy she's sharing a coffin with." Arthur said with a smirk. When Guinevere said nothing, he smirked, and a TV lowered down and turned on. "I went to the trouble of,"

"You spied on our daughter's little date. Where was this care for the other 80,905 children?" Arthur snorted.

"Watch the screen." He ordered.

What played out was a vicious battle between a human boy and his daughter. Followed by a tender moment shared between the two. It made his blood boil in parental rage.

"Perhaps we can off load a few dozen daughters to him. Are you sure he's even human?" Guinevere asked.

"He's human and a blood mage. Just like the other human that piqued my interest." Arthur said.

"Dracula was an interesting man. I recall you got along well with that man." She noted.

Arthur snorted. "Maybe, but I doubt this blood mage is a match for the count." Arthur said.

"The count became strong through adversity. He was a muggle prince born in Eastern Europe. It was the need for more power that forced him on the road to learn blood magic." Guinevere said then smiled revealing her fangs. "Of course, he did abandon his kingdom for the sake of his studies."

"Studying the arts and running a kingdom at war are difficult to do at the same time. One had to be dropped in favor of the other. I would have chosen my kingdom. Dracula chose blood magic." Arthur tightened his grip on the hilt of Excalibur. "Still we don't know this boy." He took up a thinking pose. Then snapped his finger. "I'll have a few of my sons test his resolve. If he shows some resolve, then I'll send him on a quest something daring." Arthur grinned quickly putting together a quick but intense quest. It was something he'd only put his most prepared sons up against.

**Melchior **

I gasped and came awake my heart beat rapidly as I figured out where I was. A light yawn beside me brought everything back. At some point, I must have fallen asleep. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, it's the first time I've slept in a coffin." I placed a hand on the bottom feeling the soil covering the bottom. "What's the dirt for?" I asked her. A bright smile crossed her face.

"I know the answer to that one. I learned it recently. It allows us to rest better during the day. I have trouble sleeping unless I'm covered in dirt. It has something to do with our creation." Gwen said.

"Last night you smelled like a flower garden. Is this why?" I asked.

"No that's my shampoo. I showered before I went to meet you. I was in a rush, so I dried it magically." She said with a smirk.

"Speaking of magic, what can you do with it? Besides drying your hair, transfiguring golems, and blasting me." I asked.

"I have lots of options what do you want? What will you give me for a favor?" I snorted and she giggled. "I'm joking my friend and blood factory. So, discount." She chuckled.

"What's the difference between your magic and wand magic?" I asked.

A wizard can use a wand with impunity and cast nearly any spell. I must learn the spells the hard way and feel the magic. Oh, and if I used a wand the entire ICW will declare war on father." Gwen said.

"That's too bad I have a bunch of untraceable wands. I can't have you getting into a war. I'm not yet strong enough to kill Dumbledore and the ICW at the same time." I said.

She laughed. "Oh, you can't take them both at once. That's too bad." A small alarm clock went off at our feet. Gwen let out a groan and turned it off with her foot. "Great we have to get up now and introduce you to my sisters and worse my brothers."

"Anything I should know about before we leave the safety of your coffin?" I asked.

"Yea, my siblings think my blood slave. Which means I'm going to feed on you in front of them to show your mine. I know I took a lot from you two days ago. I'll try to hold back, I'm very hungry." I opened my mouth and closed it. This morning has been great so far, I didn't want to ruin it.

"Did you say your very hungry." She opened her mouth to reply then I continued. "It doesn't matter I'm a blood mage and I'm fully recovered from last time. Just don't go overboard."

"I mean to so I'm not very hungry, but if you insist. I knew there was something special about you. Besides smashing stone golems with your bare fists." She grinned again as she pushed the lid up. You must have killed a lot of people to get that strong physically with blood magic."

"It was mostly exercise." I said as she shook her head and slid the coffin lid to the side.

"Let's begin the play." She muttered. Gwen helped me up as a red headed clone of Gwen rose from a coffin next to ours. She looked between us then stepped out of her coffin and strutted over. A smirk played across her face. She raised a finger to her lips then bit into it and showed off the blood falling.

"Come on blood slave, come have a taste. So, sister and I can share a meal." Gwen's arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me in place. Getting the performance, she was talking about. I struggled against her grip and tried to get at the blood dripping from Alice's finger. She held her finger out as her blood dripped down. "Come on just a little closer."

"I wanted to wait for a crowd but now I don't have a choice." Gwen said. She bit down on my neck and began drinking greedily. The venom shot through my body and I went limp. Gwen kept me propped up as she fed. Another 50% endurance really made a difference. My health was around 35k with the boost.

"Awe! You really care about him. Do you plan on turning him? Wait does father know? I'm going to tell everyone." Alice yelled and shot out of the bedroom.

When Alice left Gwen stopped feeding aggressively and immediately slowed her pace. She still drained his blood and health pool, but it was at a snail's pace. An older vampire stepped in and then stepped out. "She's really doing it our little sister is a hunting vampire." Minutes passed before she stopped.

"Do vampires normally need to feed so much?" I asked. She pouted at my question.

"Do humans normally have that much blood? Are they supposed to taste like heaven?" I raised an eyebrow and clasped the wound.

"I have a first aide kit." Gwen said and took out some bandages. I shook my head and wiped a sticky scab away. Vita reservoir took over fully healing me.

"So, what now?" I asked her. It was her home after all.

"Well while the rumors fly, I thought I could show you around the castle." Gwen said. I nodded and she took my hand.

"I thought we were just friends." I asked her.

"Think of this as your chance for a promotion." Gwen said. I nodded and left with her. She wore blue leggings and silk blouse with a cat on it.

**Well it seems Arthur's daughter's infatuation runs deeper than I thought. This deserves a quest. Offloading a daughter would only help my old friend. **

** Quest: Impress the Princess **

** Pay attention and be moderately entertaining **

** Reward +10Affection **

** Failure nothing **

** Good Luck **

I rolled my eyes at Alucard's antics and left with her. There wasn't any light at all, so I had to rely upon Gwen to show me the way. "There's a place I'm going to show you. Not even my sister knows about it, so you have to keep it a secret ok." How could such a place exist? We passed through a hallway and made a few turns then we approached a wall. "It's a secret passageway. I like to walk on walls with my magic. That's how if found out about the passageway.

"How large is this place?" I asked.

"It was the size of the castle town of Camelot. After centuries of soaking in earthly magic this place expanded. Its two hundred kilometers in diameter on the inside. On the outside its still only as large as ancient Camelot. So about two kilometers in diameter. It's the vampire capitol of the UK the only place larger is in the US the one in Africa doesn't count." Gwen said quickly. She cast a spell and blinked. "You are really susceptible to magic."

"That's a fact but why doesn't Africa count?" I asked.

"They were wiped out by the Chinese anti vampire doctrine." That left so many questions. I had to save them because we fell through the secret passageway. Gravity shifted and I picked myself up outside the castle. I turned around to see the castle in the distance lit up by hundreds of blue roses.

"This is amazing." I said. The blue roses covered the castle and lit it.

"I know its mother's pet project. If you look hard enough you can see patterns in the roses. I knew that your dull human eyes could appreciate it. I wrapped my arms around Gwen and held her as we searched for shapes in the glowing blue roses that covered the castle. "That one is Excalibur." She said pointing at a set of roses that glowed especially bright.

"Could it kill Dumbledore?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I can taste it in your blood. You don't hate him. Why is that? I've heard uncomfortable things about that old man." Gwen asked. I searched my feelings and found the answer easy enough.

"I don't hate him I pity him. He's damaged me, took my sister's individuality, and he has killed a lot of innocent people. He made an enemy of me and I pity him for it. If he was smart, he would have killed me while I was weak. Now its too late. I'm going to obliterate him, and no amount of magic, brainwashing, or scheming will stop me." I said from the bottom of my heart. She blinked her beautiful crimson red eyes at me once then twice.

"There's arrogance and then there is what you said. I pity him because he made an enemy of me. I'm going to use that." Gwen said. "So, I should tell father to get ready to expand from the power vacuum. Do you have a date, time, and place for when you're going to completely destroy him?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, June 29th, a decade from now, and Hogwarts." I said with a laugh. "Now could it kill him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to aske father. I doubt he'd answer. He can be vague and a prick sometimes." Gwen said. I laughed and released her when she elbowed me in the ribs.

"We should get back to the castle."

"You can go back Gwen, but your blood slave has to get on his knees and kiss our feet before he can leave. Or he can fight us." A tall vampire said.

"What are you talking about Alexander? He's mine, you don't have any say." Gwen yelled. I took a breath and felt my bones pop as I stretched. It hadn't been easy on me sleeping in that coffin. I counted ten vampires, and each were deadly fighters. Some had thin swords, others had large thick swords, and a few had war hammers. No guns, that was a good sign for my odds.

"Don't worry we won't fight him directly. We've dragged something up that should prove challenging for him." The sounds of a grunting angry wild hog filled the air.

"You did not infect a boar with Pendragon blood to Haze my, blood slave." The hog ran up the hill and charged me shaking its tusks and beating its hooves. It had red eyes and no fear. I took out my common spear and took a step forward. I bent my legs preparing to surpass the boar's speed before impaling it with my spear. Then a hand gripped my hand.

Our eyes met and Gwen said nothing. I nodded and kicked off the ground. I pushed my body forward and picked up speed. Then I accelerated again moving even faster before bending low and stabbing my spear in the boar's eye. My stab took my spear through the boar's head and stabbed it against the ground. The hog struggled and squealed as even with its brains scrambled it couldn't die. The vampire blood kept it alive even from a fatal wound. Worse it struggled to get up despite the wound.

There were several tools at my disposal. One of which was good old fashion hammer. From my inventory, I pulled out a stone sledgehammer. I'd stolen it from a construction site. This hammer was built to crush stone it could do a number on bones. Hoisting the weapon overhead, I aimed carefully and smashed. The hammer smashed through the hog's spinal cord and put a shoe sized hole in the creature's body.

Shlk!

I pulled the hammer back and slammed it home once more. With my spear, I used blood infusion. The hog quickly shriveled up taking on a mummified appearance. A soft glow covered my spear as more of the wood overtook the metal dagger at the tip. The shaft of my spear had started to appear golden.

"Markus, Philip teach this human his place." Their leader Alexander said. "You can always get on your knees human." He called out.

**Quest Survive! **

** Don't die in this fight **

** Bonus: Defeat one **

** Reward +100END **

** Bonus 100STR**

** Failure Death **

** You aren't ready for this fight not by a long shot. **

Markus rushed me while Philip kept his distance. Philip was probably waiting until Markus distracted me enough for a sneak attack. Markus drove hit knee for my chest. Just as I got out of the way he slammed a hard elbow into my face. My nose shattered my head snapped back and I shot from my feet. Philip must have stepped in after that. A heavy haymaker to the back of the head snapped my spine. For the next few minutes they pummeled me. I couldn't feel a thing unless they punched my face again.

Vita Reservoir kicked in bringing me back just long enough to throw up a hasty block and a dodge to the left to interrupt the combo. My blood covered the ground, my clothes, and the vampires. A red aura surrounded my body and crimson bolts of lightning shot off my form. Vita Burst was active. The speed and strength boost carried me back into the fight.

Blood to matter allowed me to gather my blood on the ground into six spikes and my psychokinesis gathered them to my side. If they were using deadly force, then so would I. The spikes were three feet long and to my senses hard as steel. I aimed and fired two at nearly twice the speed of a handgun round. They sounded like gun shots as they appeared behind Markus. The vampire slumped to the ground with two massive holes in his body.

Philip smashed into my side shattering my shoulder and collar bone. Another blow from him and the pain from my broken bones lapsed my concentration and the spikes fell. I was still healing from my injuries when he came in for a haymaker. I coughed up a wad of blood and shot it at him point blank as a blood bullet. It scored across his cheek tearing the skin open and revealing the muscle beneath.

He smashed my chest shattering my ribs and caving it in. The pain was sharp, brutal, and ever increasing. It seemed his was being careful not to damage my spin this time. Red lightning flashed over my body as Vita Reservoir worked to put me back together instantly. He kept hitting me. Blow after blow, I healed then I was hit again.

"Enough Philip we aren't supposed to kill him." Alexander said. My body healed itself slowly, I didn't have any reserves to speak of. Shakily I took out a healing potion and drank it down. Then I downed another until I was out. My vita reservoir was only back to 100k after I ran out of stock. "You certainly took some pleasure in beating a seven-year-old to death. At least Markus took his licks in stride." Alexander looked me over then shook his head. "A blood magic prodigy. No wonder you were in such a hurry to collect him little sister."

My legs were shaking, and my bones felt like jelly. They were functionally back in place but that was it. Another blow from Philip would return them to their broken state. I needed time for them to fully heal. My eyes traveled to Gwen. Blood tears fell from her eyes. She dried them on a with a silk handkerchief. Steadily, I stood back to my feet feeling my strength slowly return to me.

**Quest Survive**

**Complete **

**Reward: +100END **

**Bonus +100STR **

**Vita Burst lv10 **

**Blood to Matter lv3**

**New Alchemic recipe **

**Chain – Create an organic chain along a series of gears. Combinable with others. **

**Frame – Create a solid framework as a base for combinations. **

My body started to heal back tougher than ever before. I was a fifth stronger than before. That wouldn't save me from a faster more skilled opponent. I pulled drop of blood I lost to me and activated blood to matter.

I created a frame, chain and attached tiny spikes to the chain. In my right hand was an organic chain sword. The gears moved through my psychokinesis. The spikes were a blur as I pulled up a second weapon it too was a chain sword.

"I won't kneel not to you or any opponent." I shouted over the grinding chains.

They weren't perfectly made. I knew that for a fact. There was a snag in the frame that slowed down the chains. It made the weapons needlessly louder.

"Alexander why don't you take him on this time. I'd rather not get slices up. Philip stay out of it. We had our fun."

"What was that Markus, I couldn't hear you over the sound of those chains. I guess I'll just have to break them so we can hear again." Alexander yelled and unsheathed a sword of oriental make before sheathing it. I held both chainswords in front of me to block the magic slash attack. I lost my footing and Alexander seemed to teleport in front of me. This time by the way he pulled his swords it would be a vertical slash. I pushed against my right foot with psychokinesis just as he slashed and drove my blades down when my feet returned to the ground.

I activated Vita Burst just as a red corona of mana covered him. My chain swords smashed into his weapon and sparks flew. The spikes on my chains tore away on his weapon. They were two completely different weapons. Both in make and quality. The chains snapped on my swords and shot off in the distance. I used the frames to block his initial counter only for his sword to cut through them. Vines from the rose bush wrapped around me feet as I tried to retreat. He adjusted his sword and stabbed forward.

He stabbed me through the chest cutting my heart in two. His magic sword slipped through my health pool and iron blood without trouble. He pulled it free and slashed up my chest before tossing my blood off his sword and sheathing it. Vita reservoir had been restored somewhat and had enough gas in the tank to keep me from dying permanently.

The thorn covered vines eased off my ankles and I got up slowly. My body shook from weakness. A hard kick spun me over and he placed his sword against my throat.

"You're strong I've trained my technique for decades. Kneel and live or deny me and die." Alexander said. I glared at him. Slowly, I made my way to my feet. There wasn't any health in my vita reservoir left. My body might be back up to about 10k health but a single slash from that sword would end my life.

"I won't kneel." I chocked out and stood tall.

"Very well you've made your decision." Alexander took his hand off his sword and turned around. "You've passed my test. You're free to court my sister. Father wishes to see you both." Alexander said as I stumbled forward.

"That was all a test." I whispered.

"Indeed, you passed after you survived your encounter with Markus and Philip. Our match was for my amusement." Alexander said. I took a breath and let it out. A small hand clasped mine.

**Quest: Impress the Princess **

**Complete **

**Reward: +10 Affection**

**Gwen Pendragon **

**Affection 31/100 charmed **

**Loyalty 5/100 **

**Obedience 3/100**

He squeezes it and feels something slip into his mind. "Forgive me, I led you into that. Father must have known you weren't my blood slave." I thought about it for a moment. She did lead me in a trap by accident. The blood she took from me made up well over half my health. It didn't make much of a difference in the fight.

"Let's keep our eyes open for these situations from now on. I need you to find the dangers that I can't see." She pulled me out of the way of a pothole then smirked at me.

"I'm on it." Gwen said. "How did you manage to fight out here in the dark?" She asked me.

"My blood covered the ground and two of your brothers. I could sense where it was it wanted to come back to me. It still wasn't easy." I said through our mental connection. She blinked and broke the connection with ease.

"Alucard will I be able to do that too with psychokinesis?"

**The power of telepathy comes in many forms. Its possible, you should practice psychokinesis and find out.**

** Quest Training the Mind **

** Level Psychokinesis 10 times **

** Reward +25INT **

** Failure Ignorance **

Gwen led me up two flights of stairs, through several pitch-black hallways, and to a set of massive steel doors. In the center of the doors where it would part was a golden jeweled crown sitting below the crown was a wooden cup. Around the doors were the depictions of battles, the capture of a king, and a throne built from the stone Caliburn was pulled from.

The double doors opened revealing a dark room filled with glowing red eyes. Our eyes met again establishing a mental link. "I hate my father's aesthetics." She flashed me an image from her point of view. Everything was clear as day to her eyes and in such high definition that it boggled the mind. I couldn't help but feel envious of her vision. "I could always have father or mother turn you if you're good." Her voice rang out in his mind like a song. "You wouldn't have the squeamishness for blood like Cordelia's husband had." She said with pride.

"Who is Cordelia and why does your father have hundreds of women from different time periods chained to the floor of his throne room?" I asked.

"Father collects them. He keeps his favorites here and the others are freed or killed. I don't know." I nodded.

"Where does your family get their blood? They can't be all from in area." I asked.

"Oh, that we import. There are screenings to ensure we don't get any diseased blood." I nodded feeling uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling like fear for the human species. I was metaphorically in bed with a powerful family of vampires. I was also a little relieved.

"I thought that your family would have moved to cloning or human mills." A smirk spread across her face.

"Be careful, when our minds are linked there is bleed over. I'm sure when we detach, you'll hate yourself for thinking of milling your species." That sounded far too humanitarian for me. I blinked testing the waters for a moment.

"I don't think the logistics of keeping your family fed will change my feelings about you. I don't know what I'm feeling but it isn't disgust or hate." I said. She nodded and cut the connection. From that point, I didn't know what I felt. My feelings for Gwen were positive but I didn't know how I felt for vampires.

We reached the throne and Gwen bowed. I remained standing waiting for Arthur's reaction.

"You survived my sons hazing but fail to show respect. I don't know if your brave or too stupid to learn from pain. Your arrival here wasn't by my design. It was a mistake on the part of Gwen's bodyguard." Arthur turned to his daughter. "He will be punished my daughter, I assure you."

"Father, my orders forced his hand. Don't blame him for my indiscretions." Arthur snorted.

"Does your indiscretion have a name. Do you boy?" Arthur said.

"Melchior Potter," I said curtly. "It was my weakness that caused this, don't punish Gwen for my mistakes."

"So, you put her up to this farce. I have a video of your little fight in the graveyard. I know your not a blood slave. Don't try to convince me of your fiction or were you commenting on your weakness to magic. That is quite a terrible weakness to have in this world." He took a sip from a wooden chalice. "A simple glamour on the part of Gwen could have turned you into an obedient slave. You owe her for her restraint. Tell me, what will you give to repay her?"

"I own nothing, I have no lands, vassals, or titles. I'm not certain my life is my own to give." I said looking the man in the eyes. His red eyes glimmered brightly in the dark of the throne room. A smile stretched across his face.

"Yes, Dumbledore holds your life in his hands. I'm assuming he is responsible for your weakness to magic. As for gifts. I do have one in mind." A vampire walked behind the throne carrying a bag of blood. She cut off the top and poured it into Arthur's chalice. "You didn't come to me before courting my daughter. That is an insult to me, to my name, and to my daughter herself. By your own words you have nothing to repay me for your insolence." Gwen opened her mouth and I knew she was jumping to my defense. I placed a hand on her shoulder and took a step forward.

"I know my ignorance isn't an excuse but is there a way for me to make amends." I knew I wouldn't be alive if there wasn't one. This was a show of power. He had something in mind, I just had to get to it.

"Only a pelt from an alpha werewolf of the line of Fenrir will do for recompence. You will travel west to the secreted forest. The fabled lands of Fenrir son of Loki god of werewolves are to the west. You'll take a key to enter the secreted forest and locate an alpha werewolf, kill it and take its pelt. My furrier will construct lining for your shared coffin from the pelt, if you succeed." I closed my eyes and took a breath. It would be a while before I saw Rose again. I needed to do this for several reasons. This would increase my power, ally myself with the only being capable of resisting Dumbledore, and I could continue to see Gwen. I could do this.

"I will do it. How do I get in?" Out of a box a servant handed him was a vial of blood.

"This is the blood of a werewolf who was born within the lands of Fenrir. Cover your face with the blood during a full moon and you'll gain access. Be warned even I would have trouble fighting an alpha werewolf during the full moon." Arthur said.

I took the vial. "Leave within the hour. You may not return without the pelt."

"Think you, I will return." I said. I looked the king in the eyes. Even If I failed, I would train and come back for Gwen.

**King Arthur **

When the blood mage and his daughter left Arthur laughed. That boy was so much like Dracula he couldn't believe it. He had wanted to add Dracula to his family, but the man had refused his daughters. An insult that almost came to blows but they remained friends until his friend's death.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a child of Dracula. Did you see those chain swords? I thought I'd have to intervene to save my Alexander." Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Our son is far too skilled to fall to some upstart blood mage." Guinevere said.

"Yes, Alexander is good, but he's slacked off recently. Maybe this will be the wakeup call he needed." Arthur said.

"Speaking of a wakeup call, do you think Dumbledore will react this maneuver. The beasts of Fenrir have been isolated for centuries. Stirring them up is dangerous." Guinevere said.

"Yes, the line of Fenrir is dangerous. They are older than me and their magic runs deeper. I expect him to use stealth and kill one when its weakest. He'll be back in a few months. Leaving the lands of Fenrir is easier than entering them. Especially for a boy with no magic of his own."

** Melchior**

**My old friend is doing you a favor. Killing an Alpha werewolf in the lands of Fenrir is like kicking a hornet's nest. If you can get away, they'll attack everything in the area including the wizards. **

** Quest Beast Slayer **

** Kill an Alpha Werewolf **

** Reward +25Affeciton with Arthur, Permission to court Gwen, +20Affection with Gwen**

** Failure -20Affeciton with Arthur, -20Affeciton with Guinevere **

I looked over to my strangely silent vampire. She looked down and away refusing to meet my eyes. "Take me with you we can run away. My father won't chase me into Dumbledore's lands. He won't see it coming. I've always been obedient." Gwen said. I shook my head.

"I can do it Gwen let me put down the werewolf and we'll be together with your father's blessing." We hugged and she pecked me on the cheek.

"Come back to me you only have four months then I'm stealing a vial of blood and finding you damn the consequences." Gwen said.

"Its hard to believe we've only known each other for 4 days now." I said.

"I know what I want. You clearly do to its that simple." Gwen retorted.

"I don't understand." I said.

"I'm not human, I wasn't even born human. I wouldn't say my kind mate for life, but we don't jump ship once we decide on something. Most of our human lovers die in two days. You lasted four." I shook my head.

"If I find you with another human lover, I'll kill them when I get back." A smile spread across her face. "Vampire and name any other creature too." I said.

"I was right in the beginning. You are the romantic type." She said.

"Homicide is romance?" I asked.

"The best kind. Hurry back I want more romance from you in the future." Gwen said. I steeped into an elevator and stepped out in the dark streets of London. Wall behind me was a glamour that hid the elevator. How Camelot and the ministry of magic existed in the same place without constant wars was beyond me. They were on opposite sides of the city it must have helped.

I made my way back to number 4 private drive. I climbed into my bed and laid down.

**Hey if you enjoyed the chapter please leave a favorite, follow, and review**

**If you didn't like the chapter leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I'll only improve when I know there is a problem. **


	9. Definitive Stats

**Author's NOTE: This isn't a chapter it's the latest stats for Melchior. I'm currently working on the next chapter and reworking the outline. Anyway these are the correct stats. Hey I had to make an adjustment i'm reposting to let everyone know. **

Definitive stats

Melchior lv60

Classes: Wizard lv50, Knight lv10

Age 7

Sex Male

Race: Human

Debuffs:

Halved Lifespan

Weakness to Magic

Buffs

Genius Strength

Genius Endurance

Genius Dexterity

Genius Intelligence

Genius Wisdom

Prodigy Charisma

Prodigy Luck

HP 27,750(760)

Reservoir 693,750

Stats

STR 690 END 555 DEX 380

INT 390 WIS 243 CHA 68

CHA 69 LUK 70

Perks

Wizard

Magic Body: +500% STR increase

Knight

Slayer – Kill 100 of a type of enemy +50% STR and XP when facing that type. Access to slayer skills. 0/10 rank.

Saber – +3STR +1END +1DEX/ Knight lv. Anti-Mage skills 0/10 rank

STR

Hulking: x2 physical damage – weapons, fists, and thrown objects deal double damage. Ranks 0/10

Breaker: +50% damage to environment 0/10

END

Warhorse: x5 health – the term healthy as a horse applies to you. 2/10 Rank

Vita Reservoir: HP up to 25x HP and use it all at once 2/10 rank

Quick Recovery – +50% Endurance when paralyzed 0/10rank

Hazard Survivor - +50% END when oxygen is scarce and acid rains. 0/10 rank.

DEX

Regenerator: x2 health regen 0/10 rank

Shadowed - +50% stealth 0/10 Rank

INT

Hacker: +50% lv speed with Technology skills

Medic: +50% lv speed with Medical skills

WIS

Anti-Mage: +50% gains from anti magic skills 0/10 Rank

Blood Economics: +7% chance for blood Drain to grant stags. 2/10 Rank

CHA

Velvet Tongue +50% relationship skills

LUK

Four Leaves: +50% rare drop rate 0/10 rank

**Skills **

**Wizard Skills **

**Blood Magic lv30 (intermediate) +5% x lv = blood magic effect **

**Spells**

Blood Magic

Blood Trichotomy: Minimum range, draw a symbol to implant three alternate origins upon an object.

Blood Dichotomy: Minimum range, draw a symbol to implant duel alternate origins upon an object.

Blood Drain: Medium range, gather and absorb blood 1% chance to absorb stats of fallen enemies.

Boil Blood: Short range blood spell. 100 DMG for 10sec/hit. Cost 100HP/sec

Bonus effect: When health reaches 0 enemies explode dealing damage equal to their health short range.

Iron Blood: Short range blood spell. +5DEF x BMlv. Cost 100HP/min

Blood Bullets: Medium Range Blood spell. +5 DMG x Blood Magic lv (BMlv): Cost 100HP/shot

Blood Infusion – infuse a weapon with the blood of fallen enemies. Enhancement chance based on weapon level and blood available.

**Psychokinesis lv3 (Novice) Manipulate matter with your mind. Short Range. +1% x INT x Skill lv = Psychic effect. Cost 100HP/Min x lv**

Abilities

Push and Pull – Push matter and pull matter. Short Range. Force = 100Newtons x skill lv

Crush – Push matter in on itself. Short Range. Force = 100Newtons x skill lv

**Blood to Matter lv3 (Novice) – Turn blood into dense physical constructs from complicated living organisms to basic spikes. +1% x skill lv x WIS = Alchemic Effect. Cost 100HP/sec x lv**

**Alchemy Formulas **

Spikes – The most basic form of Blood to matter. Create E rank spikes from blood.

Chain – A complicated series of lings built around gears.

Frame – A base to combine multiple formulas.

Chain Sword – A unique creation that utilizes Frame, Chain, and Spikes to create a more powerful construct.

**Knight Skills **

**Heavy Armor lv1 (Novice) – While wearing plate mail, power armor, Mecha, etc. +1% DEF x skill lv, +1END x skill lv **

**Kill Streak lv3 (Novice) – While killing more than one foe in 1sec x skill lv. +1% STR, DEX and XP x skill lv x kills **

**Vita Burst lv10 (Novice) – Bypasses magic defenses while active. Cost 1000 HP x skill lv/sec. +10% STR and DEX x skill lv.**

**One armed lv1 (Novice) While carrying a one-handed weapon. +1 and +1 x skill lv **

**Negation Aura lv1 (Novice) Passive skill, range short. +10% x skill lv + WIS = enemy mana cost**

**MISC**

**Crafting lv1 (Novice) +1% x lv x WIS = item rank.**

**Climbing lv25 (intermediate) +3% x lv faster climbing speed**


	10. Chapter 8 point 5

**Author's Note: This chapter has some smut in it. Its kind of niche with bondage at the end. Um enjoy if your interested. Next chapter is back to the plot this is more an in between chapter. The real chapter nine will be out in a day or two. **

Black bladed chains stretched across a track aligned perfectly balanced against their track. The frame they attached to didn't impede their movement in the slightest. As they moved at a constant speed they scarcely made a sound. As the black chain contrasted to the red frame the tracks were attached to stress from the chain's movement flowed down to the solid handle curved and heavy like a riffle's stock. The handle of the chain sword was heavier than the rest of the weapon. Blood may have been the primordial ooze from which the weapon came to exist, but the weapon had since taken on new characteristics. They heavy stock was a pulsing alive red living thing that felt like rubber to the touch. The heft of the handle allowed the blades to move quicker and decreased the chances of fracturing the frame.

In the bowels of the goblin dungeon I prepared to use my chain swords to their fullest capacity. After the redesign the weapons felt like part of my own limbs. They were the weapons of Melchior the weapons I favored for slaughter. Deep below the cave entrance I left the riff raff of the goblinoids and entered the layer of trolls. A castle underground filled with garrisoned goblin warriors was my chosen test for my new weapons.

Using the cover of darkness, I made my way to one of the castle walls. The walls were an old brick and mortar construct and falling apart at the seams. It hadn't received care in quite some time. There were plenty of hand holds for him to climb up.

Once atop the wall, he saw three towers. Two of the towers were squat and connected to the third largest tower. A courtyard lay below the towers covered in small buildings just outside the castle were hundreds of larger brick houses, small straw houses and then mushroom farms. From my inventory I pulled the monster summon card Rat Swarms. My familiars emerged from darkness and quickly infested the areas around. They invaded homes infecting everything they touched. Screams could be heard faintly even on top of the wall.

I leapt down and made my way to one of the squat towers.

**By the way you have a monster capturing function. Here are 15 cards. Get a monster below 30% health to increase the odds of capturing them. To get more cards either released captured monsters or capture monsters on my monster bounty. **

** Bounty **

** Troll Castle **

** Booger Troll Hero x 20 cards **

** Goober Troll King x 15 cards**

** Kaka Troll Queen x 10 cards**

** Britney Troll Princess x 5cards **

** Elite Troll x 3 cards**

** Troll Chef x 1 card**

I took three steps on the wall when a massive troll with a tiny gut leapt at me. I stepped out of the way and the wall shook. It wasn't anyone on my list just a common troll guard. I pulled one of my chainswords form my back and revved it up. The troll eased itself up and swung with its club. The beast was nearly 15ft tall, but he was quick. I bent backwards and to matrix under the club. Once the club was over me I twisted next to the troll's face and slammed the blade against the troll's throat. My blade sunk to the spin in moments cutting through muscle, fat, and tendons. The curve of the frame ensured that the blood flowed on to me for blood drain. The troll tried to gargle or scream just as my weapon cut through its spinal cord. The trolls head tumbled away. I placed a hand on the corpse and drained the rest of the blood away. Unfortunately, I didn't get any stats. I tossed the head and corpse over the wall letting it plummet below.

I made a few long spikes from my blood and let ten of them hover behind me. Psychokinesis went up immediately by 1 as I multitasked. The gates to the village below opened and most of the trolls within the castle left to put down the rat problem. That left me free to invade as I pleased.

"Human I'm going to feed you to the queen and get a reward." A troll yelled. I jumped out of my thoughts and launched a spike before I got a handle on the situation. In the dark of the cave the spike sounded like the boom of a cannon. It shot through the troll's helmet and skewered its brain. "Reward from the princess. Reward from the princess. Blow jobs for Grump." Its health was down to 1% and it was an elite troll. I flashed a capture card and watched as shadowy hands shot forth and crushed the troll into the card. The troll formed a portrait with the name Grump Elite Troll in the title. I put the car in my inventory and saw my capture card number increase to 17.

I ran for my life as trolls and goblins poured back into the courtyard. Before they managed to shine a light on the walls I made my way into the left tower and closed the door behind me. I ran up some stairs and turned a corner entering a room to the side of the hallway.

This room smelled of perfume and blood. It was an odd combination. I took a breath and took a few steps back. "Hey there little guy I'm Britney how did you get in here?" I looked up to see a large 18ft tall troll.

Her skin was dark green, she wore nothing but a smile, and she had bright green eyes. I'd say her tiny nose was cute, and her tusks weren't unattractive. She didn't exactly look like someone who gave away blow jobs. She was naked though. Below her midriff surrounded by red pubic hair was her avocado green cunney. Her stomach was fit in contrast to the stereotype. Even by human standards she couldn't be called ugly.

"I'm here because I'm bad at directions." I said easily. I didn't know if the lie would go over well it would be determined by her intelligence.

"Bad at directions, well I'm glad you found your way here. I've gotten hungry." She shoved her hand forward only to hit empty air. I smashed my fist into the back of her knee shooting it forward before hitting the other one. Her knees hit the hard-wooden floor flashing me with a view of her behind.

Her anus was greener and darker than any part of her an her cunney was small and youthful. I didn't know much about trolls and really couldn't date them by genetalia. This was supposed to be a fun little adventure. I leapt atop her butt and climbed up her spin while she gasped and teared up from the pain of her fall.

"You little mean thing I'm going to get you for this." I used psychokinesis to hover atop her frizzy red hair. It was oiled and smelled of flowers in contrast to most of the smells around here.

"I was surprised when grabbed for me. How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 18, where are you, when I find you I'm going to smash you." She walked around her room checking under her bed and in the dark corners.

"So why do you want to eat me?" I asked.

"Humans are the sweetest meat that's what the chef says. I just wanted an arm or a leg. They grow back if you eat well, I would have fed you, so they grew back. I just wanted a taste." Britney said.

"Mine don't grow back." I said. She froze then sat on her bed with her hand under her chin. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of a solution. If I ate you and you didn't grow back, then I might never get to taste a human again. If your limbs don't grow back, they probably hurt a lot when you lose them." I blinked and remained in the air. "I got it, I if I tie a string to your angle, I can eat you then pull you back out afterwards. That way I can eat you whenever I want, you won't die, and I won't get fat." She looked up smiling then held her hand out. "Deal." I rolled my eyes at the Troll girl.

"What do I get in return?" She sat on her bed and spread her legs. Before slapping her crotch.

"Father said this was worth more than gold and I should only let someone I like inside. So, do we have a deal?" She asked.

"I have need to capture you within one of these." I held up a blank monster capture card. "Normally, I'd beat you up and force you inside it. But I don't like hurting cute things." I muttered the end just loud enough for myself to hear. "I don't see how this is going to work. I'm not exactly small." I told her. I was 4ft 6in to her 18ft I was tiny compared to her but still big. My heart started beating rapidly and I felt something I shouldn't Terrible sinful lust crept into my soul from long forgotten hentai.

She scrunched her eyes and measured her hand compared to my body. Her forearm was larger than my body. She then shoved her fist down her own throat to the elbow. I blinked at the ease she took her own forearm. Then she took her arm out covered in drool.

"You shouldn't be a problem." She said with confidence. I facepalmed even as I let her tight a rope around my ankle.

**Hey is this a fetish. I didn't think I'd have to worry about weird stuff until your balls dropped. **

"Don't kink shame me Alucard. You're the one with the impalement fetish."

**For the record you are on your way to gaining the Hazard Survivor Perk. Your just an acid bath and oxygen deprivation away. **

There was a knock at the door instead of hiding me behind her back she shoved me in her mouth. The second I was submerged spit began to rise. This was not a situation, I enjoyed. I didn't roll into her tongue and hug it, nor did I rub against her insides like a cat. She slurped down my body like a noodle and swallowed me down. Oxygen was cut off as powerful muscles forced me down. A set of hands wrapped around her throat and started choking her until I passed her esophagus and splashed into her first stomach. Like a cow trolls had multiple stomachs.

I wouldn't be long before she spat me back out for more chewing hopefully I'd get out at that point. My face heated up in embarrassment as the stomach rubbed against me. It stank and there wasn't any air to speak of. Acids poured down on me and burned my skin slower than my body healed naturally.

**Perk gained **

** Hazard Survivor - +50% END when oxygen is scarce and acids rain. 0/10 rank. **

It hurt the acids burned his skin even as he healed faster than they could damage him. His lungs felt like raisins as he slipped under the rising pool of acids. This pain was enough to kill a fetish. Just as the pain became too much he slipped back up the esophagus and back into her mouth. She pulled me all the way out and cleaned me up with a hand towel.

I took a breath and spluttered and coughed to get the acid out of my lungs. It seemed fetishes belonged in writing and the hentai. "Sorry was I that rough with you?" She asked.

"A deal is a deal," I grunted. She nodded. I held up my card and her eyes widened with shadowy hands shot forth grabbed her and yanked her inside the card. A small crack appeared on the card and it looked as if she would break out. Then the crack sealed, and her naked image appeared on the card.

** Capture Cards x 21 **

I kicked the door off its hinges and formed another ten spikes behind me. A troll elite ran down the stairs as I sent a spike through his head. Blood drain sucked him dry. Still nothing it seemed I'd have to rely upon a full reaping to gain some stats.

I crossed a bridge and found my way to the throne room in the largest tower. The king was a giant troll nearly 25ft tall and muscled like a body builder. I shot six spike one after the other only for him to put his arm in the way. They lodged themselves in his arm and slowly melted down. I made another 10 and blasted him. It was cheap compared to my reserves.

"Enough human you wish to do battle fine then." He yelled and pulled a massive flail from his side. The troll moved deceptively quick. His wounds were already fully healed, and he smashed his flail on the ground where I had been. A red aura covered my body and I launched myself on his hand.

My chain sword slammed into the joint of his thumb and cut through it. When the digit fell he dropped his flail and yelled out in pain.

He raised his right fist, I turned quickly and shot spikes into both of his eyes. The troll raised his hand to his eyes and pulled the spikes out. Blood dribbled out as his eyes healed over. Even his thumb had begun to grow back. He reached down to pick up his flail.

"Your skilled human but no match for me. I'm not going to kill you I'm going to give you to my daughter as a present. You'll spend the end of your short life in my daughter's stomach. I placed my foot against the back wall.

**Psychokinesis lv15 **

** Psychic abilities **

** Levitate –fly as fast as an object thrown with push or pull. **

** Grip – Hold an object still with psychokinesis **

** Quest Train the Mind **

** Complete **

** Reward +25INT **

** INT 415 **

Still no telepathy how disappointing. I bent my legs and activated levitate and vita burst. My body fired off like a cannon breaking the sound barrier. I aimed too low and shot through the troll king's stomach. The exit wound was massive, and he began to bleed out on the floor. My body wasn't so lucky. My neck was broken my skull was cracked to bits and I was certain my brains were oozing from my ears.

Vita reservoir healed me quickly enough and I captured the troll king with a card.

I made my way to the next room to see a massive troll giving it doggy style to a female troll that looked like Britney. Taking the king's flail, I heaved it with my physical strength and psychokinesis at the other troll's head. It tore a lot of its head off but was mostly alive. I held up a capture card and sealed the troll inside. The Queen gasped catching the back end of the sealing. That was three cards now. I had the princess, the king, and the kingdom's hero. All I needed now was the queen. I decided against getting the chef.

"Are you the one who's caused our kingdom so much trouble?" She said looking down at me. I levitated bringing myself eye level with her. She lunged at me mouth open and agape. I flew to the side just managing to stop before I hit the wall. I raised my hand and fired two spikes one hit her in the center of each nipple. She grabbed her breasts and screamed in pleasure. "Yes, discipline your queen treat her like the big bad monster she is." When in doubt fuck it. That was the lesson in life I learned a long time ago.

"Alright, I'm going to treat you like the dirty whore you are then you're going into my card. If you're good, I'll discipline you often."

I flew until I was between her tits and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Oh, you damned human I'm going to swallow you down my gullet and punish you in my dirty Troll stomach." I calmly grabbed the spike in her tit and covered it with blades. Her eyes widened when I moved it.

"You're under my power now you dirty troll whore. I'll make you wished you swallowed and trapped me in your gullet when you had the chance." I twisted and pulled the bladed spike free. Instead of screaming in pain she moaned in pleasure.

I grabbed ahold of her massive nipple and sucked the blood gushing out. I didn't use blood drain this was more for the euphoria than stat bonuses. I might not be a vampire but as I blood mage I had my own sense of taste.

The wound closed quickly do to her troll healing. So, I moved to the other giant green nipple. "How does it feel troll whore to have your essence stolen?" I was making nonsense up now.

"Oh, you fiend doesn't pull the other one out." I was beginning to get the picture from her blood. I hadn't tasted blood like this before I'd always used blood drain. Her emotions were plain as day in the blood.

"I bladed the second one and pushed it in before pulling it out flesh teasingly slow." I dove down, and she joined me. I knew she wouldn't try to eat me at this point. Her husband, lover, and daughter were my hostages. She moaned and licked as I finally pulled the spike free.

"I'll give this to you again and again more painful and terrible. For your loyalty." I told her. To sweeten the pot, I moved down between her legs with a spike. Pushing up her green hood a small bead of nerves peaked out.

I rubbed a hand over it and a massive amount of fluid shot from her cavern soaking me from head to toe. "I'm going to punish you for that." I stabbed into her clit with a barbed spike. She squealed in pain her legs kicking and her body shaking. I yanked the spike out and sucked on the wound.

I was addicted high as a kite on her emotions and my own. Its why I never sucked blood directly.

Eventually she let out a sigh. "Now that was good sadism." I let out a breath feeling my vita reservoir top off. I held out a blank card.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded then blinked. She grabbed me by the leg and lifted me in the air. I didn't fight back. I knew she didn't want to eat me at this point. Well she probably didn't.

"Do you hide this side of yourself?" I nodded.

"So, we are the same." She said before licked her own fluids off my body. Trolls were weird, the game made them so its weirder.

**Yea the game made them thousands of years ago and left them in an ID. Debauchery was bound to happen eventually. I didn't think I had to worry about it from you. Then again you didn't resist it when Gwen bit you. Huh, what's your religion?" **

"I'm an individualist." I mentally told Alucard.

The troll licked me repeatedly and smacked her green lips in my face. "Alright I'm ready you barbarian." I nodded and righted myself in the air. I flashed a capture card and watched as it sucked her up.

"I also didn't think I'd have to deal with this shit until my balls dropped." I muttered.

**Do you feel anything from it? **

"I feel that it once made me feel good in some way. I don't get any of that now." I told Alucard.

Just beyond the throne room was a treasurey. I filled my inventory with gold, ancient books and several human sized suits of armor. One set in particular had a crimson dragon on the breastplate. It was all goblin silver. I equipped it feeling the game resize it for me.

I let out a sigh feeling the stat bonus thanks to my heavy armor skill.

My rats had infected and turned the entire town. Only a few guards remained unchanged. Moments later even that wasn't true. I ordered my rats to devour their progeny and collect all the blood to themselves. This was it, I was about to do a mass reaping. A great blood drain was upon this world. I stepped into the court yard and had all the rats gather around me.

They were massive blood tanks moving about working as filters to ensure the blood they stored was of the highest quality. I clenched my fists feeling my connection to every one of my minions. Some had reached lv100 here they had done most of the killing and gained most of the xp. It was my turn to gain something.

One by one the rats burst like balloons the blood they contained flowed like a released dam. All of my minions died, and I received the blood of thousands.

**Stat increase **

** S 800 E 1000 D 600 I 250 W 200 C 100 L150 **

**Chapter end **

** Don't for get to favorite, follow, and review **


	11. Chapter 9

**Before my time there were the Anglo Saxons and Woden their version of Odin. They invaded the coast of Britain, stole women, and spread their religion. It is said that Loki hated the Saxons who gave new names of Loki's brother gods but refused Loki the god of chaos. So, as it happened a Nordic ship bearing werewolf berserkers found its way to British shores and not knowing where they were made homes there. A generation later the Saxons attacked one of the Viking settlements full of werewolf berserkers. It was a terrible bloody slaughter. The werewolves born in Britain saw this land as their territory and fought back invaders for centuries. I don't know when they closed themselves off behind wards. It was at least before the first world war. **

"So, odds are I'll fight giant Nordic werewolves. What do Alpha werewolves look like?" I asked Alucard.

**They are massive, powerful, and cunning. They have numerous divine, conqueror, giant, and ancient werewolf perks. Arthur wasn't wrong when he said one of their alphas was a match for him. Your chances against one isn't great. One with its pack behind it is impossible. The fact that alpha werewolves come in mated pairs is even deadlier. I suggest you play this like an infiltration mission. Oh, they can also smell lies and fear. **

"Any chance the werewolves have a human fetish of some kind?" Melchior asked.

**I have no idea how they changed after nearly three hundred years after I traveled to England. I believe my true self is in the new world with many of the other blood mages who fled the great wars. **

From the western side of Britain, I followed a map until I came upon a marker. This was the place where the wards bent space to allow travelers to bypass the area. I took out the vile of blood and slathered my face with it. Suddenly, I was overcome with a squeezing sensation and the highway behind me was gone. I took a breath tasting air cleaner than anything I'd ever tasted.

Forests surrounded me on all sides. I'd started at the edge of the forest now I was hundreds of miles in a forest I'd never ventured in. Great oaks towered in the air larger and more vibrant than any I'd ever seen. I heard bucks in rut as they scraped their horns against trees ignoring my presence. Each of the animals were larger than I'd ever seen. Up high in the air fairies wared with pixies killing one another dead bodies dropped to the ground and the does snapped them up. I snatched one out of the air and inspected it.

The pixie had blonde hair and dusky skin. Her throat was slit open and white blood poured out. She gurgled in pain, I pulled a capture card from my inventory and let it rank her within. In the card she appeared with her arms crossed with vibrant wings.

** Bounty **

** Fairy Queen capture cards x 5 **

** Pixie Queen capture cards x 5**

** Pretorian fairy CCs x 3 **

** Guardian Pixie CCs x3 **

I picked up a few stones from the ground and tossed them at the two hives knocking them down. The massive hives burst open spilling honey and fairy pods all over the ground. I tossed some more stones ripping through the fairies but not killing the queen. I used my capture card and took it. Even as the fairies attacked my and tried to kill the pixies at the same time, I captured the pixie queen.

Even with magic that dealt 10x normal damage I recovered faster than they could damage me. I captured the fallen hives in my cards as well. Instead of becoming monster cards they become equipment cards. After I was done the forest erupted into chaos. The fairies and pixies attacked the deer and the deer were eating both creatures. For the deer it turned into a food orgy. For the pixies and fairies, it was the apocalypse.

Going through my inventory, I pulled out my current monster deck.

**Pack of vampire goblins x5 **

** Troll Elite **

** Troll Princess Britney **

** Troll Queen Kaka **

** Troll King Goober **

** Troll hero Booger**

** Fairy x1 **

** Fairy Queen **

** Pixie guard **

** Pixie Queen. **

I needed to get a feel for the area. The best way to do that was to find the highest place to look from. After climbing up a nearby tree, I saw it wasn't the largest tree here by a long shot. That spot belonged to hundreds of trees I couldn't identify their wood was golden like my spear. One of those trees were nearby.

Following my self-defined path. Even in these dark woods, I found my way to the glowing golden tree. After a moment of hesitation, I approached the tree and placed a hand on it. "Wo there good looking what are you doing touching my naked bark?" A voice said from behind me. I turned my head to see a golden skinned woman naked with hair as black as the leaves on the tree. Just looking at her made me feel odd. My tongue felt cottony and my mouth went dry. I didn't have the hormones for this and I still felt something stir.

Finally, I took a breath and swallowed. "Hello, my name is Melchior, I wanted to climb this tree to figure out where I am. Its really tall, so I thought it would help me look around." She placed her hand against the hard bark of the tree and it slipped through.

"My name is Golden August and yes, I'm certainly tall and from my great height all of the forest may be revealed. But that luxury is mine alone. You'll have to earn the right." She said.

My head became fuzzy at her words. Her amber eyes filled my mind and made me befuddled.

"I can think of one way for you to pay for my services. You'll have to keep me company for a few centuries. How does that sound?" She asked.

"You can deny me of course. I'm sure my sisters would gladly assist you." I shook my head. I shook my head what was I doing.

I turned, and roots rose from the ground and wrapped around me. They tightened and pulled me against the tree trunk.

**Golden August **

** Fetish: sons **

I shook my head feeling it clear for a moment and I brought my full strength to bear. The limbs snapped causing Golden August to gasp. "Don't go let me give you a taste of my syrup." Her words planted themselves in my mind and they quickly sprouted making my actions sluggish.

"I'm in season and my pollen is in the air. Your every breath brings us closer together." The ground behind him opened showing the bodies of thousands of creatures covered the ground. They were covered in roots and dried out. Some still struggled even as the roots dug through their bodies. Ones chest was splayed open for its heart still beating as the roots moved closer to their prize.

"Do you see them, my prey? I've fed and fed but I can't seem to get full. Their fate may not be yours. You're under my spell now." The dark gold of her nipples dripped with syrup. It oozed out as she caught it with a finger and tasted it.

"So sweet my syrup is filled with life and love. I have so much of it made for you. All you have to do for more is to feed me." My mind was sealed behind vines sprouted from her words and the pollen in the air.

Thinking hurt, rebellion hurt, and a purpose that wasn't feeding my goddess hurt. "Can I really have as much as I want?" I asked her. A smile lit up on her face.

"Yes, my dear as much as you want take all that you, but not too much you must hunt for me." My lips wrapped around her thick nipple and I drank. For hours I fed from her and I knew nothing. I existed in oblivion, then I woke up.

"I've fed you like a mother now its time for you to hunt for me." I nodded my head dumbly and leapt into the air and flew. For some reason, I felt like I was stupid for some reason. I found a bear in a cave the creature was massive with meat hooks for claws. I slashed at me goring my chest and breaking ribs. I struck with my fist shattering its teeth before knocking it out with an uppercut. My wound closed as I flew slowly back to mother.

"This is impressive my son, he'll feed me for some time." Roots shot up and captured the bear forcing it underground.

"It was delicious but not enough. I need more than a single bear to be satisfied. To the north there is a nest of thunder birds. Those chickens have fattened up over the years and I've never eaten one. Bring me their nest the chicks and all." I nodded to my mother. My mind didn't hurt when I thought about how I was going to complete my task.

I made my way north and waited until night when the birds were blind. I climbed up the nest and strangled the two adults. It didn't take long with their wind pipes closed for them to lose consciousness. Even to save their lives they didn't use their lightning in fear of killing their chicks. I snatched the eggs up and made my way back to mother.

She was so happy that I fed from her sap for the entire night. Three weeks passed. I had to go further from mother to collect things she wanted. A voice continued to speak to me, but the pain wouldn't let me hear. I laid beneath the earth with mother and drank her sap from her large tits as night fell.

"You've fed me so well my son and now its time for me to have a daughter. I've worked on her for the past month and I've found the perfect first meal for her." From a branch within the roots below the tree's trunk a single fruit glowed.

"Who's the perfect first meal mother?" I asked. Something was happening the pain was leaving me.

"Why you of course. I've fed you my sap every day this month it lines your stomach and permeates your every cell. There is no animal more nutritious for my daughter than you." She looked down at me sadly.

"I wish you were older. I would have loved to put my daughter in you more directly." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "As much fun as you've been, I'm a good mother and I won't give my actual child anything less the best."

My mind trembled as the voice came in clearly. **Melchior fight it you can't go out like this. **

"Mother could I drink from you one more time." I asked. A sad smile spread across her face.

"I wish you were truly my son. Nothing would please me more than that. You've been so useful to me. I would have loved to watch you grow." I slipped my lips over the familiar nipple and drank. I really was a shame.

I let go of her nipple and smiled. "This is the end Golden August." I said. Her face went through an abrupt change. Just as my chainsword cut into her torso and sliced her through. Green blood splashed against the ground as a great shriek erupted through the tree.

Massive flowers emerged from the ground and blasted pollen in the air. Roots shot out only to be gathered by my psychic grip. A barrier made from psychic might protected me from the pollen. More roots burst from all around me as I gathered them. From above I ripped open a way into the moonless sky.

"The magic of life is weakened during the new moon." I flew up pulling the roots with me the ground shook as the golden tree transformed into the giant form of Golden August. I used vita burst and drove myself along the plant cutting parts of it off and damaging the monster.

I knew this was a shitty matchup.

She smashed me with the back of her hand launching me back shattering the trees behind me. I stood up and stepped out of the wood dust and shattered tree trunks.

Spikes and blood bullets did nothing against her. So, I had to saw her up until she died. I didn't have fire magic or anything. I should have captures some of those goblin shamans.

"How could you betray me? I treated you as my own son." She yelled crying tree sap and smashing the ground with her fists. She seemed to have forgotten that she planned to feed me to her daughter.

"You would sacrifice your son as food for your daughter?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She yelled and swatted at me. Trees shattered before her rage as I flew up out of reach.

"I've done nothing but hunt for you for the past three weeks. I suppose it was your pollen that drove me to find you." I tapped on my inventory and equipped my crimson dragon full plate.

**Full Plate armor worn **

** DEF 15,000 +10% = 16,500**

** Psychic Barrier = 12,500DEF + 125% = 15,625**

** Total DEF 32,125**

The high defense wasn't to defend from her attacks. She wouldn't be able to hit me any longer. I made sure to aim for her chest.

"Yes, you were especially weak against my magic. If not for the new moon, you would have never freed yourself." She moaned against staring at me with her golden eyes.

"You were so helpless to my power yet so physically strong. I'll always remember you." Golden August said. I shot myself like a bullet. For a moment I was in the air then I was behind her slowing down. I turned to see the massive hole I left in her chest. I heard my sonic boom after I stopped.

I repeated it twice blasting through her body shattering and splitting her wooden form. My psychic barrier was down, and my armor was bend to hell. My helmet was warped by my last few trips.

I landed on the ground where I left her body behind. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, could you take care of my daughter for me and treat her like a sister? Without your body to feed her she'll be born frail. She won't last very long without a protector.

The massive tree fell its body breaking apart at the seams. "You damaged my heart wood too much to recover. The wood beetles will eat me alive. A fitting punishment I suppose." I took out my spear.

"Is it possible for you to jump to this weapon. It contains a lot of blood." I asked.

"Why do you care I'm not your mother?" Golden August asked.

"Can you do it?" She nodded. "I'll need a lot of blood for the transfer." I recalled that I still had 4 KLs of blood. I placed the weapon in her hands and opened my inventory. I spread open a space between my inventory and the real world. It was like opening the levies in a dam. Blood poured out soaking her and covering the ground. Green light flashed as she moved her consciousness from her dryad body to the spear. When I saw the name of the spear change to Golden August, I knew the transformation was complete.

I held my new weapon. It wasn't a spear any longer. It was more a needle. "Use me, let me show you my power." I waved the weapon unleashing golden pollen that turned into massive life draining roots. They drained everything they touched dry and left behind golden fruit. I stabbed the weapon forward and the needle extended hundreds of feet before retracting in an instant. I held the needle like a conductor's wand and pointed it down. A green portal opened up and A giant golden fist crashed down. I tapped the needle in the air a few more times and a massive portal opened followed by hundreds of fists smashing into the ground.

"Your blood has given me new powers the likes of which no dryad has experienced. Now what will you do with my daughter?" August asked.

"I planned to store her in my inventory while I found a safe place to plant her. In the mean time I'm going to read up on dryads. I told her. I sheathed Golden August in my belt and replaced my armor with a set of jeans and a T-shirt. I leapt in the air and flew for my next destination. The sound barrier snapped as I flew around looking for the right village.

I settled for one sprawling and out of the way. "You know this is the best time to slay an Alpha werewolf. The new moon is when they are weakest." I nodded my head and approached the village gate.

"Stop right there, boy. Which village are you from? If you don't tell us why you're out during the dreaded new moon, we'll execute you on the spot." I raised my hands up to show I wasn't drawing my weapon.

"I'm lost can you help me?" I asked. Several plans came to mind and this one seemed to be the best one.

"Douglas, he's just a boy and too tiny to be older than ten. He smells human and like dryad syrup. One of them probably mothered the boy until he got wise and escaped. I'll ask him."

"Boy have you been sucking on a golden woman's tit." I nodded dumbly and blushed.

"That's what I thought, this happens so often it has become standard procedure. You're only a pup in the guard so you haven't dealt with one of these before." The elder guard said. Douglas grumbled at being called a pup. "Come here slowly kid. Let us get a good look at you."

"What's that on his hip he has a weapon?" Douglas shouted.

"His hands are in the air so calm down. Did you see why you do that on, what was that contraption my wife was talking about? A vision, did the vision show you that you're supposed to do that when approaching guardsman." The elder werewolf asked. I nodded my head in affirmative. My mind was awash with relief.

"My name is Hue and what's that golden stick on your side." Hue asked.

"The golden lady said its to keep me safe from monsters." I said.

**I can't believe this is working it must be the higher luck stat. This will make locating your target easier. **

** Bounty **

** Alpha werewolf for 100CCs **

** Beta werewolf for 50CCs **

"Can I take a look at it?" Hue asked in a friendly tone. I let him grab ahold of Golden August. He looked it over then nodded his head. "She just gave him a sliver of her heart wood to protect him. Not a lot would attack a kid with Dryad heard wood on them." Hue said.

"Alright kid there is good news and bad news. The good news is your save here. The bad news is there is no getting back out of the barrier. I'll let the council building explain the rest." Hue said.

"So, this happened before to your wife. She's human right?" Douglas asked.

"Yea she is I'm sure that boy will find a girl new blood is valuable unless you're a pure blood."


	12. Chapter 9 stats

Definitive stats

Melchior lv60

Classes: Wizard lv80, Knight lv10

Age 7

Sex Male

Race: Human

Debuffs:

Halved Lifespan

Weakness to Magic

Buffs

Genius Strength

Genius Endurance

Genius Dexterity

Genius Intelligence

Genius Wisdom

Prodigy Charisma

Prodigy Luck

HP 77,750(1960)

Reservoir 3,498,750

Stats

STR 1490 END 1555 DEX 980

INT 815 WIS 533 CHA 168

LUK 220

Perks

Wizard

Magic Body: +500% STR increase

Knight

Slayer – Kill 100 of a type of enemy +50% STR and XP when facing that type. Access to slayer skills. 0/10 rank.

Saber – +3STR +1END +1DEX/ Knight lv. Anti-Mage skills 0/10 rank

STR

Hulking: x2 physical damage – weapons, fists, and thrown objects deal double damage. 0/10 rank

Breaker: +50% damage to environment 0/10 rank

Goliath: x2STR during a weapons clash 0/10 rank

END

Warhorse: x5 health – the term healthy as a horse applies to you. 2/10 Rank

Vita Reservoir: HP up to 45x HP and use it all at once 3/10 rank

Quick Recovery – +50% Endurance when paralyzed 0/10rank

Hazard Survivor - +50% END when oxygen is scarce and acid rains. 0/10 rank.

Physiology Adaption: Take up to 10% less damage from a type of damage after losing 90% health from the damage type 0/10 rank

DEX

Regenerator: x2 health regen 0/10 rank

Shadowed - +50% stealth 0/10 Rank

INT

Hacker: +50% lv speed with Technology skills

Medic: +50% lv speed with Medical skills

WIS

Anti-Mage: +100% gains from anti magic skills 1/10 Rank

Blood Economics: +7% chance for blood Drain to grant stags. 2/10 Rank

CHA

Velvet Tongue +50% relationship skills 0/10 rank

Desire Radar: You can now see a hidden desire or fetish from targets 0/10 rank

LUK

Four Leaves: +50% rare drop rate 0/10 rank

5 bullets 1 blank – 1/5 chance for enemy projectiles to misfire or veer off target 0/10 rank

**Skills**

**Wizard Skills**

**Blood Magic lv32 (intermediate) +5% x lv = blood magic effect**

**Spells**

Blood Magic

Blood Trichotomy: Minimum range, draw a symbol to implant three alternate origins upon an object.

Blood Dichotomy: Minimum range, draw a symbol to implant duel alternate origins upon an object.

Blood Drain: Medium range, gather and absorb blood 1% chance to absorb stats of fallen enemies.

Boil Blood: Short range blood spell. 100 DMG for 10sec/hit. Cost 100HP/sec

Bonus effect: When health reaches 0 enemies explode dealing damage equal to their health short range.

Iron Blood: Short range blood spell. +5DEF x BMlv. Cost 100HP/min

Blood Bullets: Medium Range Blood spell. +5 DMG x Blood Magic lv (BMlv): Cost 100HP/shot

Blood Infusion – infuse a weapon with the blood of fallen enemies. Enhancement chance based on weapon level and blood available.

Steel Veins - Reinforce blood vessels with blood magic. 500DEF x BMlv

**Psychokinesis lv25 (Indermediate) Manipulate matter with your mind. Short Range. +5% x INT x Skill lv = Psychic effect. Cost 75HP/Min x lv**

Abilities

Push and Pull – Push matter and pull matter. Short Range. Force = 100Newtons x skill lv

Crush – Push matter in on itself. Short Range. Force = 100Newtons x skill lv

Levitate –fly as fast as an object thrown with push or pull.

Grip – Hold an object still with psychokinesis

Barrier - Form a barrier of psychic power around your body. 500 x Psychokinesis lv = DEF

Psychic Drain - Drain the life and intelligence of living things around you to restore health and increase INT damage = 500 x psychokinesis level

**Blood to Matter lv25 (Intermediate) – Turn blood into dense physical constructs from complicated living organisms to basic spikes. +5% x skill lv x WIS = Alchemic Effect. Cost 75HP/sec x lv**

**Alchemy Formulas**

Spikes – The most basic form of Blood to matter. Create D rank spikes from blood.

Chain – A complicated series of lings built around gears. D rank durability

Frame – A base to combine multiple formulas. C rank Durability

Blades - A sharp slashing weapon D rank

Nerves - Delicate cords throughout a structure used to transfer information

Battery - a tumorous organ used to store bio-electricity. D rank Durability

Alternator - A complex organ used to put energy back into the battery

Chain Sword – A unique creation that utilizes Frame, Chain, and Spikes to create a more powerful construct. C rank weapon

**Knight Skills**

**Heavy Armor lv10 (Novice) – While wearing plate mail, power armor, Mecha, etc. +1% DEF x skill lv, +1% HP x skill lv**

**Kill Streak lv3 (Novice) – While killing more than one foe in 1sec x skill lv. +1% STR, DEX and XP x skill lv x kills**

**Vita Burst lv20 (Novice) – Bypasses magic defenses while active. Cost 1000 HP x skill lv/sec. +10% STR and DEX x skill lv.**

**One armed lv5 (Novice) While carrying a one-handed weapon. +1 and +1 x skill lv**

**Negation Aura lv10 (Novice) Passive skill, range short. +10% x skill lv + WIS = enemy mana cost**

**MISC**

**Crafting lv10 (Novice) +1% x lv x WIS = item rank.**

**Climbing lv25 (intermediate) +3% x lv faster climbing speed**


	13. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Infiltration and Revenge

Blood poured from my wound without pause. I was wounded. I was hurt. I felt damaged, vulnerable, and human. I gave her my care and she stabbed me in the back.

Rose walked away with Dumbledore as I struggled. My heart was cut in two. Tears rolled down my cheeks for the first time in this lifetime. My body shook out of control. I stumbled down my arms lost their strength. I watched her leave.

I'd done it, I'd broken the curse and freed her mind. I'd given her every opportunity to make the right decision. I'd given her Golden August the one weapon that offset my weakness to magic. She stabbed me in the back with it.

Dumbledore burned me alive, crushed me, impaled me, and inflicted pain unimaginable. Nothing he had done had affected me. I had freed her mind and held Dumbledore off to give her time to escape. Gwen was waiting at the docks to take her far away from here. Instead, she chose to come back and stab me.

They vanished under apparition gone to that damned school in Scotland. I had been so close, I'd opened her eyes to reality. Instead she closed them and stabbed me for my efforts.

The wound in my chest healed slowly over the next few minutes. Even my health pool couldn't deal with a stab from Golden August after it was mostly depleted. I stood up feeling embarrassed for believing she would choose the right path. Slavery was easy she'd been chained shortly after she was born.

"Damn it!" I yelled and struck out.

The houses around me crumbled and exploded. A tornado of force swirled around me tearing apart the landscape, ripping up the pavement, and shaking the world around me.

I stood in the eye of chaos. Winds of psychic force tore apart the village around me until only I remained. Wood, metal, and glass piled up scattered by the winds of force. I felt out of breath blood leaked from my eyes, ears, and nose.

"Damn you Dumbledore and damn you Rose." I took a breath and let it out. I looked over to see Golden August there untouched by the winds. I picked the weapon up and turned around. I needed a plan.

"Are you done throwing your fit?" Gwen asked me and flicked a lock of moon beam blond hair from her eyes.

"I'm going to infiltrate Hogwarts and throw a wrench into that bastard's plan." I yelled gruffly.

"You are a squib in their world. Father checked it, that's how you're registered. The wards around Hogwarts will register you as a muggle."

"Golden August is old and powerful. She can cast wizard spells and act as a wand. I'll get some Polyjuice potion and steel the identity of a student. Then I'll sneak in under the student's name and get close to Rose." I said. The plan was rushed and made up on the spot, but I had some time to change it up.

"You're not thinking."

"You're damn right I'm not thinking. I want to kill them all. I want drop a meteor on them and watch them panic before they burn."

"We can do this Mel, but if you fail to plan then you've lost. Come on let's get out of here before the sun rises." Gwen said. Her pale hand clasped mine tears fell from my eyes. I tried to pull my hand away. She held strong and wouldn't let me go.

"I don't want you to calm me down. I want to be mad, I want to break, and I want to," She slapped me across the face hard. I punched towards the ground shattering the earth from air pressure alone.

"Do you think I like it when you throw yourself into danger?" She slapped me again. My face turned against her palm. I glared at her and she glared back. Tears of blood lined her cheeks.

I felt like a jerk. I was better than this, I am better than this. I'm free and not alone. I wrapped my arms around her and she held me tightly.

"I'm so human." I said.

"Yes, ridiculously, idiotically, and endearingly human."

"I really messed up. You warned me." She placed a hand over my mouth.

"This isn't over. Hogwarts isn't impregnable, and my father keeps a potion mistress as a blood slave."

"So, I'm still infiltrating but with a plan?" I asked.

"We will infiltrate with a plan." Gwen said. We made our way out of the remains of the old wizard village. Dumbledore burned most of it to the ground and if finished the rest. Charred corpses littered the ground and I felt terrible.

"This shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean to get them involved." I said.

"They're dead, they've been dead. Extra's in the play don't matter to the major players. That is what they are people who were programmed to be villagers." I nodded my head. I knew it, I've known it but now they reminded me of Rose.

"She could have been one of these people programmed to be ordinary." I said. Gwen snorted.

"Hardly, Dumbledore doesn't need to brainwash sheep into being sheep. Rose hasn't done anything important she's eleven and an untrained witch. Just because Dumbledore's voice is in her head telling her she's special doesn't mean she is. Tell me does she have the curiosity to become a powerful witch." Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I've been busy fighting trolls, werewolves, and dragons to pay much attention. I don't think she's advanced beyond what little I taught her." I said. "Besides my analogy with the villagers was about being incapable of fighting back and becoming another casualty. I'll admit she is stagnant." Gwen nodded her head.

"Dumbledore will pair her up with someone even lazier to make her appear better and someone more intelligent than her to encourage her to try."

"Are you suggesting we kill those individuals and take their identities?" I asked.

"No, we should kill two students from an upper year and take their identities. That will give us power over her as experience students and places within the schools."

"Couldn't we just kidnap them instead?" I asked. She shook her head.

"If we want to assume their identities, we need polymorph potion and a blood sacrifice of our victims." I felt grim after all the death around me.

"I don't want to kill." She opened her mouth to say something. "I will if I must. Killing children isn't right whether it's a wizard, vampire, or even a goblin." I said.

"I know Mel. If you can't stomach it, I'll do the killing."

"Let's choose our victims well though, I can hardly see a twelve-year-old deserving death." I couldn't kill a couple of kids to save get entry into the castle. That wouldn't be right. The Weasley twins had the marauder's map at this time. A smile lit up my face.

"There is another way to impregnate Hogwarts." She snorted at my word choice. Gwen smiled revealing a bit of fang.

"We turn the Weasley twins into blood slaves and take from them the Marauder's map. That will give us the floor plan for Hogwarts and the location of every individual in the castle." She nodded.

"Then we can use Polyjuice for short ventures into the castle as needed. I'm not giving anyone my blood. I find wizards to be distasteful. We'll used one of my father's cast offs. Turned vampires can make blood slaves of wizards easily. We'll have her sleep with them as well if necessary."

"I know I'm making things more difficult. I'm sorry Gwen." She shrugged.

"You've matured and found you don't like rampant murder and destruction. My father doesn't murder villages anymore to quench his blood thirst." Gwen said.

"I never said I didn't still enjoy the hobbies of my youth. I've decided to be more careful about how I go about them." I said.

"Is that why you haven't brought down a meteor on magical Britain." A smile stretched across my lips.

"As a matter of fact, that is the reason. Let's return home. Forget the boat we'll have some of your father's men take care of it.

I grabbed ahold of her and formed a tight psychic barrier around us to protect from the cold, air pressure, and shrapnel from my fit. We rose through the clouds and left the stage of Rose's betrayal behind.

Gwen joined me when the sun rose. Over time she gained resistance to sunlight. Now she didn't have to go to sleep during the day. With time she wouldn't sleep much at all. We made our way to a monitor and web cam. Arthur appeared on the other screen.

"I'm guessing by the helicopters reporting a mysterious storm and the destruction of a secret wizarding village that you failed. The daily prophet is reporting the return of the girl who lived." I wanted to shatter the monitor and fly to Camelot and beat down my future father in low. A cold hand at my side eased my temper.

"It was a disaster my sister stabbed me in the back. I'll deal with her, but I have another concern." I closed my eyes and took a breath swapping topics. "What does the flesh of Dumbledore contain? I could have destroyed him in any number of ways. But that wouldn't destroy what's trapped inside would it?"

"Dumbledore is the most successful prison every forged by the inquisition. I don't know what's inside, but you don't use that mean holy locks, saintly seals, and essence of Christ to bind an imp." Arthur said.

"Is Dumbledore even in there anymore?" I asked.

"His soul and whatever was inside of him merged. If it hadn't then binding the form of Albus Dumbledore wouldn't matter.

"I prefer my enemies straight forward, it makes killing them pleasant. So why bother with any of this what does it gain."

"I know why, its better that you don't know. You aren't as you were when we met. Your less like he wanted you to change. You don't want to cause destruction for the sake of it anymore."

"I just ripped a village apart down to the pavement not five hours ago." I muttered.

"He was just stabbed in the back literally by his sister. No one was left alive in the village when he threw his fit." Gwen defended.

"Don't defend me Gwen. That was an abuse of my power." I said.

"Stop that Mel. Its good to have some self-control but your jumping from one extreme to another." Gwen said.

"I know I'm extreme., I've gained more power than a thousand wizards if I'm not careful I could hurt you. I could have hurt you today." She punched me in the face knocking me against the metal wall behind me.

"Stop it Gwen, I don't want to hurt you." She hit me repeatedly and I stood there and took it. Until she wasn't hitting me anymore she was clutching her head and rubbing her bottom. I'd knocked her across the room with my psychokinesis.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm not splattered against the wall, so you aren't quite as deadly as you make yourself out to be." I sucked in a breath. She's right I struck out and she lived. Our house should be gone, she should be dust, and most of the area around should be a crater.

"Alright then how much cutting loose is too much. How do I know? I could shake a stranger's hand and rip it off by mistake."

"Why didn't you destroy Dumbledore on the spot?" Gwen asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You are more powerful than that wizard. I know that for a fact. His magic no matter how effective against you can't kill you. So why didn't you shatter him in a single blow." I closed my eyes and thought about the fight. It was fast, fire was everywhere. There was something inside Dumbledore something powerful.

"I didn't think Rose had made it to the boat yet. If she had made it, I would have shattered his body and fought whatever was inside of him.

**Weeks later **

I opened a letter from a contact. The philosopher's stone would be safe guarded inside Hogwarts this year.


End file.
